A different life
by Tyto27
Summary: Alors qu'Edward a abandonné Bella devant l'autel le jour de leur mariage, sa vie prend un tournant bien différent lorsque quelques années plus tard elle est changée en vampire. Une réception pourrait bien changer sa place au sein de la société vampire...
1. Une vie banale

Pourquoi Twilight ? Pourquoi se couple en particulier ? Aucune idée, j'ai lu une fic française où Bella était avec un Volturi et ca a été la révélation pour moi ! Mon imagination est revenue comme jamais, alors j'ai pris mon clavier, ma sourie et en route !

Cette histoire est totalement différente des livres originaux. Je vous laisse découvrir comment en lisant ce chapitre. Bella et Aro ne se sont jamais rencontré en Italie, elle n'a rencontré aucun des rois, il a laissé sa garde s'occuper d'Edward et de ses envies de suicide entre eux.

Merci pour votre lecture, je prends bien sur tous les commentaires, bons ou mauvais (quand ils sont argumentés ;))

Petite précision, j'ai écris tous les chapitres avant de commencer à poster la fic )

Bonne lecture

XXX

Ce jour aurait du être le plus beau jour de sa vie... Malheureusement il avait viré au cauchemar pour elle. Oh pour Edward aucun problème bien sur, il lui avait juste brisé le coeur, et il l'avait rapidement oublié !

Comme prévu, la journée était splendide, Alice avait fait un travail incroyable pour rendre le lieu magnifique. Elle avait passé une journée merveilleuse de shopping avec toutes les femmes de la famille Cullen pour choisir sa robe de mariée. Dès qu'elle avait essayé sa robe elle avait été sur qu'elle était pour elle, elle se voyait remonter l'allée au bras de son père, Edward devant elle.

" Ah si seulement j'avais pu voir juste " pensa t-elle amèrement en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette en trinquant avec un invité imaginaire sa coupe de champagne.

" Joyeux trentième anniversaire Bella " Murmura t-elle amère pour elle même avant de se replonger dans ses pensées, revivant la journée dans sa tête.

Lorsque son père avait déposé sa main dans celle d'Edward, elle avait remarqué du coin de l'oeil l'arrivée avec retard de la famille Denali. Elle n'avait pas prêté attention au brusque changement d'attitude de son fiancé et à son regard qui s'était égaré dans l'assemblée. C'est simplement quand il avait commencé à humer l'air autour d'eux, qu'elle l'avait regardé avec un air interdit.

" Edward ? Mais qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire ? "

Il n'avait pas répondu de suite, braquant son regard sur une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux bouclé, une vampire, qui venait d'arriver avec les Denali.

" Mais c'est impossible " Murmura le vampire

" De quoi tu parles Edward, on nous attend pour commencer la cérémonie "

" Je suis désolée Bella " Répondit-il alors que la vampire dans l'assemblée s'était figée et reniflait l'air à son tour.

Au loin Carliste fronça les sourcilles en observant son fils adoptif, son regard alla d'Edward à la vampire plusieurs fois avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de se tourner vers Esmée et de lui murmurer à toute vitesse quelque chose.

Je perdis Carliste et Esmée des yeux quand Edward posa sa main sur mon poignet. " Bella, je suis vraiment désolé, les probabilités que je la rencontre était tellement minime, surtout après que je t'ai rencontré "

" Edward... " avais-je murmurer d'une voix presque suppliante ayant peur de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de me dire. Je le vis s'éloigner de moi et remonter l'allée dans le sens inverse alors que je tendais ma main vers lui d'un geste désespéré. Je ne vis pas la blonde se lever et le suivre d'un pas pressé.

" Edward... " avais-je murmurer la voix déchiré. Est-il en train de me quitter ? De m'abandonner devant l'autel ? Ce jour si spécial pour nous.

Le reste de la journée, et même de la semaine se passa dans un brouillard, j'appris par Alice qui était restée au près de moi ainsi que le reste de la famille Cullen, qu'Edward avait ressentit l'attraction de son âme soeur, il n'avait pas pu lutter et pris la décision d'annuler le mariage. Elle me dit également que l'élu d'Edward était la nouvelle membre du clan Denali. Elle et son ex-fiancé avaient disparu du jour au lendemain en donnant des explications sommaires. Alice avait expliqué le reste grâce à ses visions.

Il lui avait fallut énormément de temps avant de pouvoir reprendre pied, supporter cette nouvelle épreuve, il lui avait brisé le coeur, à l'époque, elle avait cru ne jamais s'en remettre. Elle avait continué ses études, les premières années avaient été difficiles. Sans le soutient de son père et de la famille Cullen, elle ne sait pas ce qui serait advenue d'elle. Elle avait choisi ses études un peu au hasard et s'était devenue une passion au fur et mesure que les années étaient passées. Son doctorat décroché avec les félicitations du jury en poche, elle avait commencé une carrière de biologiste dans la recherche contre le cancer avec passion. La jeune femme était vite devenue une biologiste hors paire, et elle espérait faire d'importantes découvertes dans les années à venir.

Sa vie sentimentale par contre était un désert, et elle n'avait aucune envie de changer cela, bien sur elle avait connu d'autres hommes, des aventures plus ou moins sérieuses, mais le spectre d'Edward planait toujours sur elle et la biologiste avait refusé tout engagement.

Bella revient à elle et sortit de sa rêverie, elle s'allongea sur son canapé, mis une main derrière sa tête et observa son appartement d'un oeil torve. Décoré aux goûts actuels, quelques tableaux modernes ornaient les murs beiges et chocolat. Elle se sentait bien dans ce grand trois pièces. Elle pouvait décompresser de ses longues journées passées sur son microscope. Elle manqua de sursauter, on frappait à sa porte, avec un soupire elle posa son verre et écrasa sa cigarette dans son cendrier. Elle traversa le salon et le couloir avant d'ouvrir la porte.

" Joyeux Anniversaire ! " Cria Alice les bras chargés de sacs de cadeau avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Bella sourit et lui rendit son étreinte avant d'embrasser, Esmée, Carlisle, Rose, Jasper et Emmet.

" Merci, vous êtes vraiment adorable " leur dit-elle en souriant tout en les invitants à rentrer.

S'était une sorte de rituel, chacun année pour son anniversaire, ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble chez elle plus pour se retrouver que pour fêter une année de plus. Tous savaient que chacun année la faisait vieillir un peu plus, leur rappelant à qu'elle était une mortelle. Ils avaient abordé une fois la transformation, mais elle avait refusé fermement. Elle n'avait aucune envie de passer son éternité seule.

XXX

Aujourd'hui elle fêtait ses 34 ans, les années passent et se ressemblent, elle savait que la famille Cullen devait l'attendre à l'appartement depuis longtemps. C'est pourquoi Bella pressait le pas. Ses talons claquaient sur le sol, et elle décida de prendre un raccourcie pour rejoindre son appartement le plus rapidement possible. La jeune femme fébrile ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner lorsqu'elle traversa une ruelle mal éclairée qu'elle savait mal fréquentée. Elle avait du rester plus tard au labo ce soir pour terminer une expérience prometteuse. Voilà une semaine qu'elle pensait être sur une bonne piste ! Tellement qu'elle avait oublié de se rentre à ses cours d'arts martiaux qu'elle suivait depuis qu'Edward et elle s'étaient séparés. Inutile de dire qu'elle avait un niveau plus que correct dans le combat à main nu mais aussi aux armes.

Bella poussa un cri lorsqu'une main froide s'abattit sur sa bouche.

" Hum... Quel délicieux repas... " Lui chuchota une voix froide et séductrice à l'oreille.

La jeune femme sentit son coeur se geler et la terreur s'emparer de son être.

" Que fait une jeune femme comme toi à cette heure tardive ? " Susurra son agresseur avant de la retourner brusquement.

Bella eu le temps d'apercevoir, grâce au faible éclairage d'un lampadaire, les yeux rouges de l'homme en face d'elle.

" Merde... Un vampire " Se dit la jeune femme " Quel ironie de mourir comme ca "

Le vampire passa ses doigts sur la joue de la biologiste tout en continuant de presser fermement son autre main contre sa bouche. Bella était figée, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps.

" Quel dommage de prendre la vie d'une si belle jeune femme, au mauvaise endroit au mauvais moment " Ajouta le vampire avant de pencher sa tête contre sa carotide.

" Non ! " Cria Bella. Prise d'une envie folle elle ajouta " Transformez-moi ! "

Interloqué le vampire retira sa tête du coup de la jeune femme. " Tu connais notre existence ? "

" Oui " Murmura t-elle ne s avant pas comment justifier son souhait.

" Après tout pourquoi pas... Tu ne serais pas la première, et ton audace me plait. Mais n'attends de moi aucune aide une fois la tâche achevée, si tu ne parvient pas à te contrôler les Volturi se chargeront de toi. "

Incapable d'ajouter autre chose elle acquiesça vivement alors qu'il entra ses crocs dans son coup injectant son venin dans le corps de la jeune femme, la figeant pour l'éternité.

La douleur fut telle que sa transformation resta pour toujours qu'un vague souvenir. Son cerveau humain ne réussi pas gérer la douleur.

XXX

Vous remarquerais sans doute que ma Bella est plus âgée que la norme, pour la mettre avec Aro, j'ai du mal à l'imaginer avec un esprit et surtout un corps de 18 ans pour l'éternité ! Surtout au vue de la suite de l'histoire ;)


	2. Une nouvelle vie

Bonjour à tous !

Comme promis voici le chapitre.

Je vous remercie pour tous vos reviews, mais aussi d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon histoire. C'est un chapitre de transition, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Pour répondre à Nicky, apparemment il y a eu des soucis avec les séparations que j'avais fais pour précédent chapitre ce qui rendait parfois le chapitre incohérent, dès que je trouve comment faire, je change ca !

Comme certains l'ont remarqué, je fais quelques fautes, si quelqu'un se sent l'âme d'une correctrice ou d'un correcteur, je suis preneuse, l'histoire est déjà écrite, je reprendrais juste le dernier chapitre )

Pour cette histoire, j'ai vraiment laissé mes mains et mon imagination parler, je n'avais pas pour bute de la publier au début, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de coquilles !

Aller, je vous laisse tranquille, bonne lecture !

XXX

Lorsque les paupières de Bella s'ouvrir, elle tomba sur deux yeux caramels. Esmée la fixait avec inquiétude.

" Mon Dieu Bella, enfin ! " S'exclama t-elle.

" Esmée ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? " Grogna t-elle en se redressant.

" Alice a eu une vision de toi transformée par un vampire dans une ruelle de la ville. Par chance nous avons pu te situer à peu près et ton odeur à fait le reste. Nous t'avons ramené à ton appartement. Cela fait trois jours que tu es sans connaissance. Nous avons appelé le laboratoire pour dire que tu avais eu un accident. "

Bella n'écoutait que d'une oreille, elle était occupée à regarder autour d'elle, à observer chaque chose, grâce à sa transformation. Tout était bien plus net, même les sons étaient plus claire, s'était inimaginable, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que tout puisse changer à ce point. Elle entendait les battements de coeur de ses voisins humains. A ce moment sa gorge la grata, elle ressentit l'envi de boire du sang avec une force incroyable. Elle poussa un grondement, incapable de se retenir, elle lutait pour ne pas sortir de l'appartement et manger son premier repas.

" Carlisle ! " Appela Esmée non sans urgence dans sa voix. " Le sang ! "

La nouvelle née entendit plus qu'elle ne vit Carlisle se précipiter vers elle une poche de sang dans la main.

" C'est tout ce que nous avons pu trouver Bella, c'est du sang humain, mais cela vient d'une banque de sang, nous n'avons pas pu aller chasser pour te ramener du sang d'animaux. "

Bella ne prêtait pas du tout attention aux paroles de Carlisle, ses yeux rouges étaient fixés sur le sang qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Sans réfléchir ses instincts reprirent le dessus et elle se jeta sur la poche de sang avant de la vider entièrement et de se lécher les lèvres avec délectation.

Elle tourna sa tête en entendant un éclat de rire. Elle aperçu Emmet rire à gorge déployé.

" Au moins on est tranquille avec la nourriture. " Se moqua t-il gentiment.

Avant que la jeune vampire et pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, elle sentit quelqu'un se jeter contre elle et la serrer avec force dans ses bras.

" Oh Bella, j'ai eu tellement peur de t'avoir perdu. " Si Alice avait été humaine, nul doute qu'elle serait en train de pleurer à l'heure actuelle.

" Je vais bien Alice, un peu, euh, bouleversée par tout ce qui c'est passé, je ne vous le cache pas. " Elle serra Alice en retour dans ses bras avant d'entendre un gémissement de douleur. " Alice je suis désolée ! " S'exclama t-elle. " Je crois que je ne contrôle pas encore ma force. "

" N'espère quand même pas me battre au bras de fer ma chère soeur ! "

" C'est ce que tu crois, Emmet, profite bien de tes derniers instants de répits ! "

C'est seulement à cette instant qu'elle se rendit compte que toute la famille Cullen était dans la pièce, elle n'avait pas encore prêté attention à Jasper et à Rose qui étaient en retrait.

" Nous sommes vraiment désolée Bella " Murmura Rosalie en s'avançant avant de saisir les mains de Bella qui s'était détaché des bras d'Alice.

" Pourquoi ? "

" Nous sommes arrivés trop tard pour te sauver, nous savons que tu ne voulais pas être transformée. " Répondit Jasper.

Bella se perdit dans ses pensées, il est vrai qu'elle allait devoir affronter sa transformation, ses réactions de nouveau né, elle allait sans doute avoir du mal à gérer certaines choses, notamment affronter l'immortalité seule sans partenaire. Elle poussa un léger soupir avant de répondre.

" Vous n'y êtes pour rien. La transformation a été effectué et je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, ma seule consolation est qu'au moins je ne serais pas seule puisque vous serez là "

Le clan Cullen lui sourit et Rose lui pressa la main avec douceur. Elle ne prêta pas attention au fait qu'elle voyait une légère brume blanche autour d'eux.

" Nous serons là pour t'aider à affronter ça Bella " La rassura Carliste.

XXX

Cinq années étaient passées depuis son funeste anniversaire, et heureusement elle avait été un nouveau né assez facile à gérer. Elle avait presque contrôlé sa soif de sang immédiatement ce qui l'avait avantagé dans sa vie de tous les jours ! Et oui, Bella n'avait pas quitté son travail et faisait preuve d'un contrôle assez incroyable quand les humains étaient autour d'elle. Quand elle était retournée travailler deux semaines après son "accident" ses collègues l'avaient trouvé changé, ils avaient mis cela sur le compte du repos qu'elle avait pris. Ils n'avaient, à son grand soulagement, pas posé de questions particulières ou émis d'interrogation quand à son soudain changement. Elle savait pourtant que dans les couloirs certains étaient sur qu'elle avait eu recourt à la chirurgie esthétique pour s'embellir. Bien sur, personne n'avait eu le courage de lui en parler en face !

La piste qu'elle suivait pour ses recherches n'avait aboutit à rien, et elle avait songé avec amertume, que sans elles, elle serait toujours humaine.

Ce qui lui avait posé le plus de soucis, s'était sa force et sa vitesse. Bien sur elle avait du réapprendre à cligner des yeux, se montrer fatiguer et à respirer, mais elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à marcher à une vitesse humaine, et à ne pas briser les doigts chaque fois que quelqu'un lui disait bonjour. Sans parler de ses cours d'arts martiaux qu'elle avait du mettre entre parenthèse pour éviter de tuer quelqu'un !

Enfin, toutes ses préoccupations avaient disparus au fil de semaines et des années. Les Cullen avaient été surpris qu'elle ne les rejoigne pas au sein dans leur famille, et même un peu blessé, mais au fond d'elle, elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas à sa place. Emmet et Jasper lui avaient fait les gros yeux car elle ne s'était pas du tout entrainer à ses dons ou même à se défendre en cas d'attaque, elle les avait gentiment éconduit elle leur disant qu'elle devait accomplir d'autres choses avant cela.

La mort de son père il y a deux ans avait été vraiment une déchirure pour elle, elle l'aimait profondément et même s'il elle n'avait pas pu lui parler de sa nouvelle nature elle était loin d'être préparée à son décès. Surtout après celui de sa mère quelques années plus tôt. Elle n'avait maintenant plus aucune famille humaine. Cette prise de conscience lui avait fait beaucoup de mal, s'étaient des choses auxquelles elle n'avait pas forcement réfléchis sur l'instant quand elle avait été transformé.

Soupirant elle boucla son sac de voyage avant de le mettre sur ses épaules. Jasper et Emmet avaient raison quand ils lui avaient dis qu'elle avait négligé son entrainement, elle pensait partir bien plus tôt, mais les années s'étaient écoulées sans qu'elle ne s'en rende réellement compte. Elle quittait sa petite vie routinière pour quelque chose de complètement différent. Elle se rendait en Afrique du Sud pour apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, son bouclier (physique et mental) mais aussi ses brumes qu'elle voyait autour de chaque individu. Elle sentait qu'un autre pouvoir sommeillait en elle, mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer son origine. En suite, elle pensait partir pour le Japon afin de parfaire sa connaissance des arts martiaux et des compétences dans les armes. Après elle verrait bien. Elle commençait sa vie de nomade, après elle n'avait pas de projets particulier.

Elle avait mis au courant les Cullens le mois passé, bien que septique ils l'avaient laissé poursuivre sa voie, ils pensaient qu'elle avait besoin de se trouver.

Bella avait démissionné de son travail sans aucun scrupule, ses collègues commençaient à se poser des questions. En effet, à l'aube de sa quarantaine humaine elle n'en paraissait qu'une petite trentaine depuis cinq ans. Elle avait également vendu son appartement et donc déménager ses derniers meubles dans un garde meuble en attendant de revenir de son voyage.

Prête, elle jeta un dernier regard à son appartement, ses murs en brique allaient lui manquer. Mais elle avait l'éternité pour trouver un autre chez elle. Elle ferma la porte brusquement, comme pour tirer définitivement un trait sur son passé d'humaine, tourna la clef dans la serrure, traversa le couloir et descendit les marches rapidement. Comme convenu avec les futurs propriétaires elle laissa les clefs dans la boite aux lettres avant de sortir de l'immeuble.

Elle n'allait pas manquer d'argent, non seulement les Cullen avaient approvisionné ses comptes en banque de façon indécente et sans son accord, mais en plus, avec la vente de son appartement, de sa voiture, le salaire plus que confortable qu'elle avait touché pendant quelques années et l'héritage de ses parents elle serait à l'abri du besoin pendant quelques années.

Prenant une grande inspiration, sans air, sans doute un réflexe de son ancienne humanité, elle tira son paquet et son briquet de sa poche et s'alluma une cigarette. Mauvaise habitude ce dit-elle. D'un geste brusque elle la jeta sur le sol et l'écrasa avant de mettre à la poubelle son paquet.

Réajustant son sac, elle tira sur sa queue de cheval et pris la direction de l'aéroport en marchant sans se presser. Elle avait pris contact il y a quelques mois avant un clan de vampire en Afrique de Sud qui avait accepté de la former avec plaisir, leur méthode de médiation et d'entrainement l'avait particulièrement intéressé. C'est donc confiance qu'elle embarqua pour son vol en direction de Paris pour ensuite prendre sa correspondance à Johannesburg. Bien sur le soleil risquait de lui poser problème mais pour le moment sur New York la grisaille dominait, et sur place elle avait prévu des vêtements longs mais léger pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Et en cas de question gênante elle pouvait tout à fait prétendre faire une allergie au soleil, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux d'ailleurs.

Une fois installé dans l'avion, elle sourie d'anticipation, maintenant qu'elle avait mis le pied dans l'engrenage, pas question de faire marche arrière, il lui tardait qu'une seule chose, exploiter son potentiel vampirique. Sa formation satisfaisante, ses interrogations sur la communauté vampire assouvies, elle aviserait. En attendant, elle ferma le store sur le hublot (un rayon de soleil est vite arrivé), elle mit ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles, mis en route son ipod et pris un magazine sur les dernières sortis littéraire du mois. En tentant de faire abstraction au regard lubrique que son voisin posait sur elle. Même en première classe elle n'était pas tranquille.

Arrivé à Paris elle grimaça, le soleil était bien présent cette fois ci. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas à quitter l'aéroport, elle aurait simplement à éviter le soleil une fois dans le bâtiment. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait plus à souffrir du décalage horaire maintenant. Elle n'eut pas attendre trop longtemps avant l'arriver de sa correspondance, et c'est non sans soulagement qu'elle reprit son trajet vers l'Afrique du Sud plus sereinement.

Sur place, le soleil tapait si fort qu'elle eu peur que ses habits ne suffisent pas à la protéger. Prenant le risque elle descendit de l'avion en cherchant son interlocuteur qui devait l'attendre à la sortie de l'avion. Elle remarqua rapidement une pancarte avec son nom d'indiqué. Ni une ni deux elle se dirigea vers l'homme ou bien la femme cachée sous les épais vêtements.

" Isabella ? " Demanda l'inconnue avec un accent bien du pays.

" C'est bien moi. "

" Vous avez fait bon voyage ? " Lui demanda la vampire en se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'aéroport.

" Très bon je vous remercie. " Répondit-elle en prenant soin d'ajuster correctement sa casquette et le tissu qui protégeait son visage.

" Je m'appel Zanele, c'est un honneur pour moi et ma tribu de pouvoir vous accueillir pour vous aider à parfaire vos connaissances. "

" Enchantée Zanele, je suis vraiment heureuse que vous ayez répondu positivement à ma demande. Je suis curieuse de connaître vos coutumes et votre vie. Je vous remercie de prendre le temps de me recevoir et de m'accueillir parmi vous. "

" C'est un plaisir Isabella, nous recevons rarement des visites a part parfois quelques représentant de la famille Volturi pour des raisons diplomatiques. "

Zanele ouvrit une Jeep garée devant l'aéroport et l'invita à monter. Bella ne se fit pas prier et grimpa sur le siège passager. Elles roulèrent en direction du sud pendant plusieurs heures échangeant sur leurs expériences. Bella appris ainsi que sa conductrice avait plus de deux cent ans. Elle avait été transformée par son âme soeur après une rencontre dans la savane. Depuis elle avait adopté le mode de vie de sa tribu et était parfaitement heureuse ainsi.

Une fois arrivée au village, elle pu s'apercevoir que malgré l'absence d'humain, chacun gardait ses vêtements qui leur couvraient complètement le corps. Par soucis pratique lui avait expliqué sa guide, avoir la peau étincelante de chacun dans les yeux toute la journée n'était pas forcement agréable. Bella était d'ailleurs curieuse de voir des vampires de couleur noire exposés au soleil.

Une vingtaine de vampire l'attendant le sourire aux lèvres. Elle sut immédiatement qu'elle allait s'entendre parfaitement avec eux. La Jeep arrêté, Bella suivi Zanele et s'avança à ses côtés vers ses futurs instructeurs. Certains avaient les yeux or d'autres rouges. Apparemment, chacun choisissait l'alimentation qui lui convenait le mieux. Le village était entouré de terres sèches et jaunes, quelques buissons poussaient par ci par là. Une vingtaine de cabane en terre et en paille relativement grande peuplait le village et dans un coin quelques animaux d'élevage broutaient tranquillement.

Bella dirigea son regard vers le groupe de vampire, dont celui qui semblait être le chef se détachait un grand sourire sur les lèvres et les bras grands ouverts pour la saluer.

" Quel plaisir de vous accueillir Isabella, soyez la bienvenue, je suis Bakari. "

Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer.

XXX

Et oui… Aro, ca n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre ! Patience !

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! A lundi prochain !


	3. Retour à la civilisation

Une nouvelle semaine commence, et comme promis, un nouveau chapitre.

Je remercie ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire, et surtout de poster des reviews ! Merci beaucoup, ca me fait extrêmement plaisir !

Pour changer je fais toujours des fautes, si quelqu'un se sent de faire la correction )

Un chapitre qui dégrossie le traie, encore, cela change un peu pour le suivant.

Bonne lecture

XXX

" Et c'est ainsi que commença ma formation. Je suis restée cinq ans avec eux, j'ai pu apprendre la méditation, à contrôler presque parfaitement mon bouclier mental sur un groupe d'une vingtaine de personne. Avec quelques limites qui ne pourront être repoussées que par le temps dans le cas de mon bouclier physique. Plus il couvre un nombre important de personne plus il est inefficace. Ainsi il me protège parfaitement contre toute attaque, mais lorsqu'il est étendu, il ralentit simplement les coups. "

Bella regarda chacun des Cullen avant de poursuivre, tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

" J'ai pu apprendre que la brume blanche, grise ou noire que je voyais autour de chacun représentait leurs intentions. Les couleurs les plus proches d'eux représentent leurs intentions profondes, celles plus diffusent et vers l'extérieures les intentions au moment actuel. La dernière chose que j'ai pu apprendre est la maîtrise relative du feu, rien à voir avec des tempêtes de feu, mais je me débrouille plutôt bien en cas de besoin " Terminais-je avec un petit sourire.

" Et bien dis moi tu ne t'es pas ennuyé ! Je vais éviter de t'énerver je crois ! " Sourit Emmet.

" Dis nous Bella, qu'as tu fais les 15 années suivantes ? " Demanda Jasper

" J'y viens, j'y viens " Répondit-elle en posant ses yeux rouges sur lui.

Elle se redressa dans le canapé et poursuivi d'une voix calme.

" Je me suis ensuite rendu au Japon comme prévu où j'ai eu la chance d'être formée par un maître en arme blanches et en arts martiaux. Inutile de préciser que j'en ai vraiment pris pour mon grade, moi qui pensais avoir un niveau convenable, je ne crois pas avoir autant mangé la poussière que pendant ces années là. Je crois que j'en avais besoin pour me remettre la tête sur les épaules, je me sentais sans doute toute puissante après mon séjour en Afrique du Sud grâce à ce que j'ai pu apprendre de mes dons. J'avais besoin de ces claques pour me remettre dans le droit chemin. S'il avait voulu me tuer je crois qu'il aurait pu le faire au moins une centaine de fois.

Néanmoins, ces leçons m'ont permise de me mettre un peu de poids dans la cervelle et je voyais différemment ma condition de vampire, avec plus d'humilité je pense. Même si j'étais loin de posséder le niveau de mon instructeur, à l'aube de ma cinquantaine humaine, il me mit presque dehors me disant que ma formation était terminée avec lui. Il me donna cependant le nom d'un de ses amis vampire au Tibet, car d'après lui j'avais encore pas mal de choses à apprendre pour parfaire mon éducation.

Avec le recule je me rends compte qu'il avait sacrement raison ! J'étais loin de penser que derrière son visage d'ange de Xion, se cachait un tyran ! J'ai passé des mois enfermée dans une prison, pour tester ma résistance au manque de sang, j'ai cru devenir folle. Sans parler des stages de survie dans les montagnes pendant des semaines. Les raides dans les plaines contre les loups garous, tantôt en temps que simple soldat, tantôt comme commandant. Ce fut sans doute l'expérience la plus complète que j'ai vécu jusqu'à maintenant. Durant ces sept années j'ai pu mettre en pratique tout ce que j'avais appris au cours des dernières années. C'est à la suite d'une victoire écrasante contre les loups au cœur de la Chine que j'ai compris qu'il était temps pour moi de retourner à un mode de vie plus moderne. Avant cela j'ai un crochet d'une année en Amazonie pour me retrouver et sortir de ces déchainements de violence. "

La famille Cullen regardait Bella comme si une deuxième tête se tenait à côté de la première. Alice pris tout de même la parole.

" Qu'as-as tu fais pendant ces deux dernières années ? " Demanda t-elle.

" Je me suis pris un petit appartement en Allemagne, où j'en ai profité pour apprendre l'Allemand, le Français et l'Italien. J'ai pris connaissance de ce que j'avais manqué pendant ces dix-huit années loin de tout. J'ai réappris à vivre loin des forêts et des combats. Et surtout je suis tombée par hasard sur Elise, une vampire d'environ 500 ans qui a eu la bonté de m'enseigner notre histoire, l'étiquette vampire en général. Entre nous je crois que c'est bien pire que les stages de survie dans les montagnes. "

" Bella, tu nous as tellement manqué ! Tes quelques mails et les rares visions qu'Alice avait sur toi nous ont laissé vraiment amère. Nous avions hâte de te revoir ! " S'exclama Esmée.

" J'avais besoin de ca, je le sentais au plus profond de moi, j'ai appris énormément de choses sur moi même et sur les autres. J'ai pu trouver ma place dans ce nouvel univers. "

" Je suis tellement contente que tu sois revenue " Murmura Alice avant de l'éteindre vite rejoins par le reste de la fratrie.

Il faut dire que quand elle est arrivée il y a quelques heures avec un sac à dos sur l'épaule et son sourire devant la porte de leur villa à Paris ils avaient eu du mal à y croire. Elle semblait changée, un tel aura d'assurance et de charisme l'entourait. Et en même temps elle était toujours la Bella un peu timide et joyeuse qu'ils avaient quitté.

" Assez parlé de moi " Déclara Bella avec enthousiasme. " Qu'avez vous fait de beau durant ces 20 dernières années ? "

Ce fut Rose qui prit la parole, elle se cala un peu plus dans les bras d'Emmet. Ils étaient tous assis dans le salon des Cullen, un vrai petit cocon, plusieurs canapés étaient disposés autour d'une grande table basse, le tout dans des tons très clairs et épurés (banc, beige, taupe). En 20 ans rien n'avait vraiment changé, le design des bâtiments et des objets étaient plus modernes, l'électronique et l'information par contre avait une place bien plus importante dans la vie de chacun, même si l'humanité n'en était pas encore à commercialiser. Elle avait eu l'impression au début de se retrouver dans un film de science fiction.

" Quand tu es partis nous étions au Canada je crois, nous y sommes restés deux années de plus et nous sommes partis avant que nos voisins deviennent suspicieux. Carlisle était bien sur médecin, je travaillais dans une entreprise de mode, Alice dans une bibliothèque à mi-temps. Enfin rien de bien extraordinaire, juste de quoi nous occuper un peu.

Nous sommes ensuite partie au bout de deux ans en Alaska avec les Denali pendant environ 7 ans, pour répondre à ta question muet, non nous n'avons pas vu Edward là bas, il semblerait que lui et sa compagne soient partis pour créer leur propre clan au Texas je crois. Là bas, nous avons eu à faire à deux ou trois vampires expérimentés qui ont complètement perdu les pédales, l'immortalité peu devenir pesante je suppose quand on la vie seule. Ils avaient fini par se trouver et créer une armée assez incroyable de nouveaux nés. Nous nous sommes donc chargés de ce problème. Malheureusement ils envoyaient leurs nouveaux nés un peu comme un jeu vidéo, chacun avait son armée et ils s'amusaient à les faire s'entre tuer ! Au fur et à mesure que nous éliminions, ils en créaient de nouveaux. Les autorités humaines avaient commencé une enquête. Et donc forcement les Volturi ont eu vent de ce fiasco. Avec leur aide nous avons pu remonter la piste des trois vampires fous et nous avons mis fin à leur vie.

A la suite de ça, nous avons complètement changé de région, nous sommes partis en Australie, un pays que nous ne connaissions que très peu. Alice pourra d'ailleurs te compter quelques anecdotes avec les kangourous " Rajouta Rose en riant.

" Traitresse " Siffla Alice.

" Nous nous sommes installés au milieu de rien en plein désert dans une ferme. Nous avons changé complètement de style pour varier les plaisirs. Nous avions très peu de contact avec la population local et nous avons été obligé de bien sécuriser les abords de la ferme pour éviter qu'avec le soleil certains curieux puissent découvrir notre nature. Nous avons donc cultivé quelques légumes, et fait un élevage de bétail pour la revente mais aussi pour notre consommation personnelle. Un an après notre arrivé nous avons rencontré le clan qui contrôlait la région. Ils n'étaient pas végétarien et au début nous avons rencontré quelques difficultés pour leur faire comprendre que nous n'avions aucune vue sur leur territoire ni sur les humains qui le composait. Nous avons finis par signer un pacte de non agression avec eux et nous avons pu poursuivre notre petite vie de repos pendant encore neuf ans.

Lassés par cette vie reculée, nous avons tous émis le désir de retrouver un peu plus de contact et une vie un peu plus mondaine. Nous sommes venus nous installer dans la villa Parisienne où tu nous as retrouvés ! "

La discussion se poursuivi encore pour plusieurs heures autour de quelques verres de sang, humain pour Bella, animaux pour les Cullen. Elle leur avait expliqué qu'elle avait goûté aux deux sangs mais que sa préférence allait à celui des humains. Même si mettre des lentilles n'était pas franchement ce qu'elle préférait. Sa méthode d'alimentation variait entre les poches de sang, quand elle pouvait s'en procurer, aux criminelles qu'elle traquait. De part sa formation elle pouvait aussi tenir plusieurs semaines voir plusieurs mois sans sang. Bien sur elle préférait éviter d'arriver à de telles extrémités mais parfois les situations ne lui permettait pas toujours de ce nourrir comme elle l'entendait.

" Viens Bella, je vais te montrer ta chambre. "

" Merci Alice " Sourit l'intéressé.

Elles montèrent au deuxième étage et Alice poussa une porte en bois blanche dévoilant une immense chambre avec dressing et salle de bain intégrée. Au milieu des tapis tonnait un très grand lit avec un tas de coussin tous plus confortable les uns que les autres.

" C'est en voyant ce genre de chambre que je regrette de ne plus pouvoir dormir ! " S'exclama Bella. Seul le gloussement d'Alice lui répondit.

" Nous sommes vraiment heureux de te savoir de retour, tu nous as manqué. Tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux Bella. "

Bella prit brusquement Alice dans ses bras en la remerciant chaleureusement. Elles pénétraient ensuite dans la chambre, et la voyageuse posa son sac sur le grand lui avec dans l'idée de déballer quelques affaires. Faisant fi du regard d'Alice, elle sortit de son immense et très lourd sac de voyage son arc portatif qu'elle monta rapidement avec le carquois allant avec qui se trouvait sur une grande poche sur le côté. Elle posa le tout sur le lit avant de sortir deux dagues fines dont la taille allait de son coude au bout de ses doigts. Les lames étaient légèrement recourbées aux extrémités. Elle sortit également un petit poignard. Elle prit le tout et les rangea dans le dressing.

" Bon sang " Murmura Alice " Je savais que tu t'entrainais je t'ai vu dans mes visions mais te voir ainsi sortir tout ca, c'est impressionnant ! "

" Et encore tu n'as pas tout vu, je ne me balade pas avec des armes humaines ou encore mon katana, ils sont en sécurités autre par pour éviter les problèmes. Ils sont bien moins simples à porter. "

Bella retourna à son sac et en sortit deux pantalons sans forme, deux t-shirt, une casquette, un blouson pour couvrir ses bras en cas de soleil, une espèce de drap, des lunettes de soleil et une petite trousse de toilette.

" C'est tout ! " S'étrangla Alice " Demain c'est journée shopping ! Comment tu as pu vivre sans vêtements ! "

Bella regarda sa maigre garde robe en haussant un sourcil, elle n'avait pas eu l'utilité de s'habiller autrement après tout. Elle haussa les épaules.

" Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de porter autre chose tu sais. "

" Ca va changer c'est moi qui te le dit ! " S'exclama t-elle en saisissant les affaires de Bella et en les mettant dans le dressing. " Quel gâchis " Marmonna t-elle.

Elle rejoint ensuite Bella qui en avait profité pour s'allonger sur le lit et se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, rattrapant le temps perdu jusqu'à ce qu'Alice pose LA question.

" Alors dis moi, tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? Tu as un compagnon à nous présenter ? "

Si Bella avait été encore une humaine elle aurait sans doute rougis.

" Tu dois bien le savoir avec des visions " Râla t-elle. Alice lui fit signe que non de la tête et elle poussa un soupir. " Rien d'intéressant quelques aventures par ci par là, mais rien de concluant, des histoires sans lendemain. Je vais traverser les siècles seule je te l'ai dis ! "

Alice ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer. " Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu n'as simplement pas trouvé celui qu'il te faut ! Tu sais tu n'es pas obligée de te lier à ton âme sœur, tu peux bien passer plusieurs siècles avec la même personne sans ce lien. "

" Merci, mais non, le désastre d'Edward m'a servi de leçon. Pour l'instant je profite, je voyage, je vis, il ou elle d'ailleurs, ne soyons pas fermé, arrivera au moment opportun. Si tu as une vison à ce sujet, j'aimerais que tu ne m'en fasse pas part. "

" Pas de soucis, je te comprends "

Alors que le soleil caché par les nuages se levait sur Paris, Alice attrapa le bras de Bella et lui fit descendre les deux étages avant d'arriver dans le salon pour kidnapper Rose et Esmée.

" Aller, venez, on a une garde robe à faire à Bella, elle a 20 ans de mode à rattraper ! "

Bella ne pu s'empêcher de gémir, la torture allait commencer, et elle préférait cent fois saluer les loups garous chinois plutôt que de devoir passer une journée shopping avec Alice.

XXX

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, j'espère que ca vous a plus ! Au prochain chapitre, Aro arrive !

A lundi )


	4. Les invitations

Bien le bonjour !

Et non, je ne vous ai pas oublié après une dure journée de boulot !

Merci aux pour vos reviews !

Toujours personne pour faire la correction ? Tant pis alors.

Bonne lecture =)

XXX

Aro s'ennuyait ferme. Du haut de ses 2000 et quelques années d'existence, il avait l'impression d'avoir tout vu. Sa vie était répétitive, des missions pour cadrer certains vampires déviant, une ou deux attaques de loups garous, des querelles à arbitrer, et des missions diplomatique et autres mondanités liés à sa fonction de leader des Volturi. Il s'ennuyait et se demandait parfois s'il n'allait pas passer la main à quelqu'un d'autre. En vérité Aro se sentait très seul. Depuis que son épouse Suplicia s'était fait tuer durant la guerre contre les vampires Romains il y a environ 500 ans, il n'avait connu que quelques maîtresses sans intérêts et sans saveur. Connaître chacune de leurs pensées les plus intimes à chaque fois que ses mains rentraient en contact avec elle l'avait rapidement agacé. Avec Suplicia il avait pris l'habitude et parvenait à faire abstraction de tout cela. Bien sur Suplicia n'était pas sa compagne d'éternité, mais tout de même, après presque 1000 ans de vie commune sa perte avait été un déchirement.

Il ne montrait ses sentiments à personne, et surtout pas à sa garde, mais ses frères semblaient se soucier de son état et osaient à peine lui parler de leurs inquiétudes. Et de toute façon comment pouvaient-ils le comprendre ? Ils étaient mariés et heureux avec leurs âmes soeurs depuis des siècles. Marcus avec sa petite soeur Didyme et Caius avec Athenodora.

Il venait à peine de régler un conflit de territoire entre deux vampires insignifiants qu'il fut interpelé par sa soeur et Athenodora.

" Mesdames " Les salua t-il poliment.

" Oh Aro, sort de ta carapace de Roi " Répliqua sa soeur en guise de bonjour.

Le vampire ne releva pas et reporta son attention sur les deux femmes. Elles n'avaient jamais voulu se mêler à la direction des Volturi malgré les demandes qu'ils avaient formulés. Elles se contentaient de représenter le clan à l'extérieur de Volturra quand elles sont en déplacement avec leur conjoint et de s'occuper des événements mondains dans le château. D'ailleurs en voyant le regard rouge lumineux de sa soeur, il sut que l'annonce n'allait pas lui plaire.

" Aro, dans deux semaines, cela fera 50 ans que le dernier grand bal a été organiser " Poursuivi Athenodora à la place de sa soeur.

Il se retient de gémir, s'il y a bien un événement auquel il n'aimait pas assister s'était bien celui là. Chaque vampire toute classe, origine, végétarien ou non, étaient réunis dans le château pour une soirée. Cela permettait de faire connaissance avec les nouveaux vampires, et de constater le décès de certains, de faire un point sur les allégeances, et se pavaner avec ses meilleurs atouts pour espérer impressionner son voisin. Une réception purement théâtrale et ô combien utile pour apprendre les affinités de chacun, lire dans les pensées des autres et même déjouer des complots dans l'oeuf. Les vampires trouvent parfois leurs compagnons d'éternité au court de cette soirée.

Malgré tout l'intérêt que pouvait porter politiquement parlant à ce genre de cérémonie, il allait de nouveau apparaître seul et allait sans doute passer une partie non négligeable de son temps à repousser certaines opportunistes.

" Très bien, je suppose que vous avez déjà fixé la date ? "

" Dans un mois tout pile tu as raison. Nous attendions simplement ton accord pour lancer les invitations. Nous avons pu trouver les adresses de pas mal de vampire, le bouche à oreille fera le reste. Tu sais bien que ce bal et une opportunité pour beaucoup de vampires. "

" Je sais bien " Répondit-il " Vous avez mon accord bien sur pour l'organisation de l'événement. "

" Merci " Lui répondirent les deux femmes en souriant. Avant de s'éclipser en vitesse.

Il pouvait dire adieu à son calme et sa tranquillité pour aux moins deux semaines.

A Paris, Bella n'en menait pas large non plus. Après avoir été entrainé pendant plusieurs jours de suite dans les diverses boutiques de la capitale Française, elle regardait avec consternation son dressing plein. Jamais elle n'avait eu autant de vêtements dans toute sa vie, même toutes ses années de vies soit environ 60 ans. Elle tira d'un tiroir un ensemble plus qu'osé en dentelle et en cuire. Comment avait-elle pu les laisser lui acheter ca ?

" Aller Bella ne fait pas la tête vient en bas, Emmet et Jasper sont en train de s'affronter au risk hologramme. Je crois que Jasper est encore en train de mettre une leçon à Emmet " Rit Rose en la tirant vers le rez de chaussée. " Ca va finir en combat à tous les coups "

Isabella le suivi le sourire aux lèvres, après ses deux semaines passées au près d'eux, c'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit combien ils lui avaient tous manqué.

" Bella vient m'aider ! " Hurla la voix d'Emmet.

Sans enlever son sourire accroché à ses lèvres elle se place derrière lui.

" Tu as conscience que tu es vraiment en mauvaise posture ? "

" Oui " Gémit-il " Je ne crois pas avoir réussi à battre Jasper à ce jeu, peut importe le nombre de fois où j'ai joué contre lui.

" Tu permets ? " Demanda Bella

Emmet lui céda sa place avec plaisir, et elle fit un sourire narquois à Jasper avant de s'installer en face de lui tout en étudiant le plateau devant elle.

Moins de 15 minutes après Jasper était au tapis les yeux grands ouverts en regardant Bella écraser sa dernière armée.

" Félicitations Bella s'exclama Emmet en la serrant contre lui. " Tu fais partis des rares à avoir battu Jasper sur son propre terrain.

" Comment tu as fais ca ? " Murmura Jasper n'en croyant toujours pas ses yeux.

" Beaucoup d'entrainement aux échecs et en conditions réel, une vrai passion pour la stratégie et sans doute un peu de chance " Sourit Bella en lui faisait un clin d'oeil.

Jasper grogna quelque chose alors qu'il se faisait le scénario de la bataille dans la tête. Il soupira de frustration avant de reconnaître sa défaite.

" Aller c'est pas grave mon grand " Ajouta Emmet en lui mettant une grande claque sur l'épaule. " Tu peux toujours nous prouver ce que tu vaux dans le jardin " Se moqua t-il.

" Ouais prépare-toi à mordre la poussière. "

Ils partirent tous les deux comme des flèches en direction du jardin sous les rires du reste de la famille. Tous prirent leur suite mais beaucoup plus rapidement alors que l'on pouvait les entendre se battre dans le jardin à grand cris.

Jasper prenait sans peine le dessus par rapport à Emmet, trop de force brute et pas assez de coup contrôlé. Un vampire normal n'aurait pas fait le poids face à Emmet, mais Jasper n'était pas n'importe quel vampire et son expérience en temps qu'entraineur de nouveaux nés faisait partie intégrante de lui.

Alors qu'ils se battaient toujours comme des chiffonniers, la sonnette se fit entendre, Esmée traversa rapidement la maison pour ouvrir la porte au facteur et signer le reçu. Quand elle vit le destinataire de l'enveloppe elle haussa les sourcilles et demanda à toute la famille de rentrer.

" C'est une lettre des Volturi " Leur annonça t-elle simple.

" Sans doute la bal habituel " Lui répondit Carlisle.

" Ouvre, ouvre ! " Jubilait déjà Alice.

Esmée lu rapidement la lettre avant de la passer à Carlisle.

" C'est bien ça approuva t-il, nous sommes conviés dans 15 jours à Voltura pour le bal traditionnel. "

" Le bal traditionnel ? " Demanda Bella

" Oui tous les cinquante ans les Volturi organise un bal pour introduire les nouveaux vampires, renforcer les alliances, prendre un peu la température de notre monde. "

" C'est génial Bella, on va aller faire mes magasins pour se trouver une robe pour le bal ! Imagines, tu vas peut être rencontrer ton Jules là bas ! C'est comme ça qu'Emmet et Rose se sont rencontrés !

A la tête de Bella tout le monde éclata de rire.

XXX

Et oui première apparition d'Aro dans ce chapitre plutôt court ! Et dans le prochain, Aro et Bella se rencontrent enfin !

A la semaine prochaine =)


	5. Le bal

Bien le bonjour !

J'espère que vous avez passés une bonne semaine !

Nous sommes lundi, donc chapitre, et premier contact entre Bella et Aro ! J'espère que ca va vous plaire !

Merci à tous pour votre lecture et pour vos reviews

A lundi )

Bonne lecture

XXX

Bella et le clan Cullen étaient arrivés en Italie la veille, ils avaient pris un hôtel non loin de Volterra. Ils avaient pris la décision de faire la route en voiture de Paris jusqu'à l'Italie, grâce à plusieurs voitures de luxes. Isabella ne connaissait pas du tout l'Italie, elle fut ravie de découvrir le paysage de la cette magnifique région.

L'hôtel était magnifique, un quatre étoiles. La chambre qu'elle occupait était immense et luxueuse, une suite avec tout le confort moderne. Dans le miroir elle jeta un coup d'œil à Alice et Rose qui étaient en train de la coiffer. Un chignon très travaillé dont quelques bouches s'échappaient pour entourer son visage. Un maquillage discret complétait le tout et mettait en avant ses yeux rubis.

Alice était vêtue d'une robe de cocktail bleue foncée très légère et cintrée sous sa poitrine. Plusieurs couches de tissus se superposaient pour donner un effet vaporeux très réussis. Elle était somptueuse.

Rose de son côté portait une robe avec un bustier à une seule bretelle de couleur violet foncé qui enserrait sa taille avec plusieurs ceintures argentées et mettait en avant ses formes. Le reste de la tenue reposait souplement à ses pieds et plusieurs tissus violets foncé de différentes natures complétaient le tout.

Bella portait une robe à bustier sans bretelle de couleur gris perle, le tissu un peu brillant se rejoint sur le centre du bustier en fronçant légèrement. Des perles de couleurs grises noires et blanches était accrochés entre les froncements et partait également du haut de la robe en formant comme un triangle pour descendre le long du bustier et terminer juste avant que la robe ne s'évase.

" Et voilà Bella ! " S'exclama avec enthousiasme Rose.

" Tu es magnifique ! " Rajouta Alice.

Si la nommée avait pu rougir en cette instant, nul doute qu'elle l'aurait fait. Malgré tout ce qu'avait pu lui apprendre son amie Allemand sur l'étiquette, son grand test serait ce soir. Et encore, heureusement qu'elle avait pris des cours de danse !

" Cesse de te tracasser Bella, tu es superbe, aller viens, tout le monde nous attends. "

Une limousine les attendait en bas des marches de l'hôtel pour les amener directement devant le château des Volturi. L'endroit était aussi beau que dans les souvenirs de Bella, mais la dernière fois qu'elle était venue, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de s'y attarder.

Sur place, la limousine s'arrêta juste devant l'entrée, ils étaient pile à l'heure. Un vampire leur ouvrit la porte. Carlisle sortit le premier avant d'aider Esmée à descendre, puis Bella. Jasper, puis Alice, Emmet et enfin Rosalie sortirent à leur tour. Ils se firent escorter à travers les dédales du château jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle de bal où le nom de leur clan fut annoncé.

La salle de réception était absolument magnifique, décorée d'or, et d'agent, l'ambiance était douce grâce aux différents éclairages placés judicieusement. Il y avait plusieurs alcôves où pouvaient se retirer les groupes ou les couples pour parler, séparés par des arches en pierre. Sur tout le côté droit de la salle, un immense balcon supplantait l'assistance. Et devant eux se trouvait une plate forme avec un orchestre encadré par deux escaliers qui menaient vers un autre balcon.

Alors que quelques amis de Carlisle venaient le saluer, la salle se remplit de plus en plus. Elle aperçu Zanele au bras de Bakari qui représentaient leur clan. Elle pu ainsi les présenter au reste de la famille Cullen. Un serveur passa au milieu de leur groupe et elle se saisit d'une flute de sang humain qu'on lui proposa.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle sentit une très légère mais très agréable odeur arriver jusqu'à son nez. Il lui fallut tout son self contrôle pour ne pas la renifler. S'était mille fois plus agréable que du sang humain. Elle se mit une claque mentale et reporta son attention sur la conversation entre Jasper et Bakari. Elle ne prêta pas attention au brusque arrêt de la discussion qu'entretenait Alice avec Esmée, ni au grand sourire que la petite vampire aborda dans sa direction lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits. Lorsqu' Emmet l'interrogea sur sa vision, elle ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire encore plus en regardant Bella. Cette dernière tentait tant bien que mal de faire abstraction à cette incroyable odeur qui devenait de plus en plus puissante.

Zanele fut obligé de lui saisir le bras pour la faire réagir.

" Bella ? Tout va bien ? "

" Oui excuse moi, j'étais dans mes pensées je ne vous ai pas entendu, vous disiez ? "

Personne n'eu le temps de répondre, en effet, les trois rois Volturi accompagné de leur épouse et de leur garde venait de faire leur entrée par le fond de la salle. Aro était seul en tête suivi par Marcus et Didyme, Caius et Athenodora puis le reste de leur garde rapprocher.

C'est seulement à cet instant que Bella écarquilla les yeux, cette merveilleuse odeur venait d'Aro Volturi. Et à en juger par le regard qu'il braqua brusquement sur elle, Isabella su qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir reconnu son âme sœur.

XXX

Aro réajusta sa chemise carmin, défroissa un pli imaginaire et il rajouta son pendentif en forme de "v" par dessus. Il attrapa sa veste noire et l'enfila avant de tirer une dernière fois dessus. Son costume hors de prix était parfaitement ajusté. Il vérifia que le ruban en cuire qui maintenait la moitié de ses cheveux était bien en place. Il devait paraître sans tâche, sans défaut et maintenir sa position de leader ce soir. Il poussa un dernier soupir alors qu'on frappait à la porte de sa chambre.

" Maître ? " Murmura une voix.

" Je suis prêt Jane, nous pouvons y aller. "

Il détacha les yeux de son miroir et rejoins le reste de ses frères et leurs épouses ainsi que sa garde dans le couloir. Ils se mirent en route sans tarder, mais l'attention d'Aro fut immédiatement déviée par une odeur indubitablement féminine et ô combien délicieuse et attractive, faisant passer l'odeur du sang pour une odeur repoussante. Il était sur que cette merveilleuse senteur venait de la salle de bal.

" Aro ? " Marcus le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il n'avait pas pris conscience qu'il s'était arrêté. Il tourna la tête vers le reste du cortège pour rencontrer le regard soucieux de sa sœur. Néanmoins il voulu chercher confirmation dans le regard de son frère qui pendant une minute fut comme absent avant de sourire légèrement.

" C'est bien ça n'est ce pas ? " Demanda t-il tout de même.

" Oui mon frère, il n'y a pas matière à se tromper. " Lui répondit Marcus.

Faisant fi du regard surpris du reste des vampires autour de lui et s'autorisant à sourire il reprit sa marche vers la salle de bal. " Enfin " se dit-il alors qu'il lutait pour laisser cette saveur loin de sa tête le temps de faire son discours d'introduction. Il n'était pas un nouveau né, même si cette attraction était pire que ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à maintenant, il avait l'expérience pour résister à ce genre de douce torture. Il espérait simplement qu'elle aurait la même retenue.

Les gardes ouvrirent les portes et ils purent ainsi pénétrer dans la salle s'exposant au regard scrutateur de la foule.

Il sut enfin à qui appartenait cette délicieuse odeur, son regard se braqua sur une magnifique femme dans le milieu de la salle. A première vue elle avait l'air d'être dans les mêmes âges physiques que lui. Inconsciemment il se sentit soulagé, il ne se voyait pas passer l'éternité avec une femme dont le physique était proche des 70 ans ou à contrario avec une jeune fille de 16 ans, même si elle avait 500 ans. S'était peut être une pensée idiote sachant qu'il avait bien plus de 2000 ans. Elle lui était cependant inconnue, mais nul doute qu'elle avait compris de quoi il en retournait quand il sentit son regard le brûler.

Il détourna son attention d'elle non sans regrets, mais il avait besoin de se redonner contenance. Il repéra tout de même qu'elle était accompagnée par les Cullen et les représentants d'un clan d'Afrique du Sud. Son attention se porta presque immédiatement sur le clan Roumain contre lequel il gardait une très forte rancœur, avant de dévier sur ses amis du clan Français.

Bien, il semblerait qu'un grand nombre d'entre eux était présent. Didyme et Athenodora se chargeraient de lui faire une liste des absents de toute façon.

Une fois son discours prononcé, il pu enfin se détendre un peu, on a beau avoir de l'expérience, ce type de discours doit être absolument parfait, une fausse note et certains "amis" mal intentionnés n'hésiteraient pas à en profiter.

Il avait cependant sentit son regard sur lui, brûlant, à chaque instant. Il avait du prendre sur lui et regarder partout sauf dans sa direction. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'une hâte, connaître son nom et se faire connaître surtout. Il ne pouvait évidement pas se précipiter dans sa direction et attirer toute l'attention de la salle sur elle. Mais il s'avait déjà comment l'approcher.

Il avait enfin trouvé sa compagne d'éternité.

XXX

Bella n'avait pas écouté le moindre mot de son discours, elle était tellement loin de cette salle, de tout ce monde autour d'elle. Heureusement personne n'avait semblé remarquer son égarement. Lorsqu'il fut hors de son regard elle pu reprendre un peu ses esprits. C'est uniquement à ce moment là qu'elle pardonna entièrement Edward, comment résister à une telle attraction ?

Elle fut un peu déçue de ne pas le voir immédiatement, mais à quoi s'attendait-elle après tout ? Il avait des obligations, il ne pouvait pas s'éclipser ou courir la rejoindre.

Elle engagea une conversation sur les dernières frasques des humains dans le monde avec son amie Elise venue les rejoindre juste après le discours d'Aro.

Prenant son mal en patience, c'est seulement vers le milieu de la soirée alors qu'il ne restait avec elle que la famille Cullen, qu'il se présenta à eux avec à ses côtés un jeune homme brun et une jeune fille blonde qui devait avoir dans les 16 ans. Sa garde rapprochée sans doute. Un de ses frères et son épouse, Marcus et Didyme, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, se tenaient également à côté de lui.

" Ah Carlisle, mon vieil ami ! " S'exclama t-il en lui présentant sa main. Carlisle répondit bien sur à sa poignet de main, avant de se la serrer brièvement. La transmission de pensée était ainsi limitée.

" Aro, Marcus, Didyme ! Comment vous portez vous ? "

" Bien, nous te remercions " Lui répondit Marcus.

" Vous connaissez déjà mon épouse Esmée, Alice et Jasper, ainsi que Rosalie et Jasper. Isabella nous a rejoins récemment, c'est un membre honoraire de notre famille. "

Chacun se salut avec un sourire les autres avant de laisser discourir Marcus. Le regard de Bella et d'Aro s'était déjà croisé à plusieurs reprises sans pour autant s'adresser la parole. Alors que les Volturi partaient saluer d'autres personnes, Aro frôla la main de Bella et ce n'est qu'après qu'ils soient engagés dans une nouvelle conversation avec leurs voisins qu'elle remarqua qu'il avait glissé un papier dans sa main. Un instant décontenancé, elle l'ouvrit le plus discrètement possible.

_" Rejoignez-moi seule dans 30 minutes dans le couloir derrière l'orchestre " _

Elle fut incapable de se concentrer ensuite sur la conversation qu'entretenait Alice avec Rosalie à propos de la décoration de la salle et les différentes idées qu'elles pourraient récupérer pour les mettre en place dans la maison.

25 minutes après, n'y tenant plus, luttant toujours contre cette attraction et buvant presque sans discontinu le sang que leur apportait le serveur pour cacher son anxiété. Elle s'excusa au près des Cullen qui furent un peu étonnés, sauf peut être Alice, par son comportement.

Essayant de paraître le plus calme possible elle partit dans le fond de la salle essayant de paraître sereine. Une fois la porte franchie, elle regarda autour d'elle et n'aperçu personne. L'idée qu'elle se soit fourvoyée traversa un instant son esprit mais elle savait au fond d'elle même que s'était impossible. Elle s'éloigna de la porte et attendit près d'un pilier, un peu en retrait, peut être dans le but de l'observer avant son arrivée.

Bella sentit que l'attraction devenait plus forte au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Pire qu'une adolescente à son premier rendez-vous, elle jeta un regard dans le couloir où un couple de vampire s'embrassait comme si leur vie en dépendait, enfin, façon de parler. Elle se recula dans l'ombre, à son grand soulagement, apparemment ils ne l'avaient pas aperçu. L'homme prit la main de sa compagne avant de s'éloigner en riant. Bella esquissa un sourire, avant de se retourner.

Elle sursauta quand elle vit Aro juste devant elle. Sans rien dire il prit sa main et lui apposa un baiser avant de lui rendre sa main.

" Enchanté de vous rencontrer Isabella "

" De même " Murmura t-elle incapable de dire autre chose. Ils n'arrivaient pas à détacher leurs yeux l'un de l'autre. Si elle avait trouvé Edward bel homme, Aro lui était à ses yeux bien supérieur. Elle se mordit la lèvre incapable de faire un mouvement, indécise comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis plusieurs années.

Le claquement d'une porte brisa l'instant.

" Puis-je ? " Demanda t-il en désignant sa main

Bella hocha la tête incapable de lui répondre. Il se saisit de sa main avec douceur et ferma un temps les yeux avant de les rouvrir en la regardant avec surprise.

" Je ne vois rien " Murmura t-il

" Je sais "

" Comment ? "

" Je suis un bouclier "

Un très léger sourire vient étirer ses lèvres.

" Parfaite " Se dit-il à lui même. " Venez Isabella ne restons pas là " Aro raffermi la prise qu'il avait déjà sur sa main et l'invita à la suivre dans le couloir. Ils marchèrent quelques instants, traversèrent plusieurs corridors avant qu'Aro pousse enfin une porte.

" Nous serons tranquille ici. Nous sommes dans mon bureau l'endroit est insonorisé et personne ne viendra nous chercher ici. "

Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux comme fascinés l'un par l'autre. Il l'invita à s'assoir sur un des canapés présent dans son étude.

" Je suppose que vous savez comme moi ce que cela signifie. "

" Oui " Lui répondit-elle. " Certains vampires m'avaient parlé de leur expérience, mais ce que j'imaginais n'est rien par rapport à la réalité. "

" Mon don m'a fait vivre cette expérience à plusieurs reprises, mais c'est bien en dessous de ce qui a pu se passer aujourd'hui. "

Bella lui sourit timidement.

" C'est fou, nous ne nous connaissons même pas ! "

" Nous prendrons le temps de nous connaître, nous avons l'éternité après tout. Mais nous n'avons malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps à nous consacrer ce soir. Où logez-vous actuellement ? "

" Je suis à l'hôtel Palazo avec le reste de la famille Cullen, pas très loin du château. "

" Accepteriez-vous de m'accorder un peu de temps demain soir ? Je devrais pouvoir m'éclipser facilement une fois le bal terminé. Nous pourrons ainsi faire plus ample connaissance. "

" Une sorte de premier rendez-vous ? "

" On peut dire ça comme ça " Lui répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

" Passez me prendre vers 20 heures dans ce cas. "

Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques instants, occupés à s'observer avant qu'Aro ne reprenne la parole.

" Notre lien est aussi inattendu que soudain, j'aimerais " Il fit une pause comme pour chercher ses mots. " J'aimerais que nous le gardions pour le moment pour nous. Avant bien sur que tout soit un peu plus officiel. Vous pourriez être en danger si cela remontait aux oreilles des mauvaises personnes Isabella. " Acheva t-il en posant doucement sa main libre sur sa joue.

Bella ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de verrouiller son regard dans celui d'Aro. " Je comprends "

Il allait rajouter quelque chose quand la porte de l'étude s'ouvrit à la voler laissant passer Demetri, Alec, Jane, Marcus et Didyme. Il retira sa main de la joue de Bella et après une dernière pression détacha à regret son autre main des siennes.

Il se tourna avec agacement vers les intrus qui étaient incapables de réagir suite à la scène dont ils venaient d'être témoin.

" On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper aux portes ? "

" Nous te cherchions mon frère, voilà 30 minutes que nous sommes sans nouvelle de toi. " Répondit sa sœur.

" Nous étions sur le point de venir vous rejoindre. " Dit-il en se levant et en aidant Bella à faire de même. " Pourriez-vous nous accorder encore quelques minutes ? " Rajouta t-il en leur indiquant la sortie.

" Bien sur " Répondit Marcus en mettant tout le monde dehors et en refermant la porte derrière lui.

" J'ai pris la liberté de poser un bouclier mental provisoire sur vous et chacun d'entre eux. Il dura environ 48 heures et personne ne pourra entendre vos pensées. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire sans être près de vous. "

" C'est fascinant, vous avez vraiment un don incroyable. " Lui murmura Aro.

" Nous aurons tout le loisir d'en discuter plus tard " Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

" Les heures vont me paraître interminable jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre. " Conclu Aro avant de se saisir une nouvelle fois de sa main et d'y apposer un baiser. " Je vais vous faire raccompagner à la salle de balle. A demain ma chère. "

" A demain. "

Aro ouvrit la porte de son bureau et demanda à Alec de la raccompagner. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard et Bella disparu avec Alec au détour d'un couloir. Marcus regarda Aro avec un petit sourire moqueur auquel ce dernier s'efforça de ne pas y prêter attention.

" Qui est cette jeune femme ? " Demanda avec impatience Didyme.

" Vous le serez bien assez tôt " Rétorqua t-il avant de se tourner vers Demetri. " Je veux que tu la suives et que tu la protège sans te faire remarquer. "

" Bien Maître " Répondit le concernant en hochant la tête en partant dans la même direction que venait d'emprunter Alec et Bella.

Marcus tendit brusquement sa main à Aro qui la saisit avant de la relâcher rapidement.

" Ca fonctionne " Murmura t-il pour lui même. " Je ne peux pas lire tes pensées pour le moment mon frère. Tu vas devoir me parler pour une fois. "

" Comment est ce possible ? "

" Ce n'est pas une discussion que nous pouvons avoir au milieu d'un couloir. " Il se tourna vers Jane toujours présente. " Peux-tu retourner avec Alec dans la salle principale et garder un œil sur le clan Romain ? "

" Oui Maître " Elle inclina sa tête et partit à la suite de Demetri pendant qu'Aro invitait son frère et sa sœur à l'intérieur de son bureau.

Bella de son côté venait de rejoindre la salle des festivités. Elle venait de remercier Alec qui l'avait conduit juste devant la porte principale. Quelques vampires étaient déjà partis et la salle était un peu plus clairsemée qu'avant son départ. Elle avisa les Cullen dans une alcôve tout en ce demandant pourquoi l'attraction était toujours présente après tout ils s'étaient reconnus. Bella se maudit de ne pas avoir accordé plus d'attention au lien qui se crée entre deux âmes sœurs.

Bella rejoignit rapidement les Cullen et s'installa à côté d'Alice qui la gratifia d'un regard entendu. Bella se fit une note mentale de lui parler à demi mot de ce qu'elle avait pu voir dans ses visions une fois à l'hôtel.

XXX

Une fois dans sa chambre Bella s'allongea sur le lit tentant de faire le trie dans ses pensées. L'attraction avait cessé mais à la place elle ressentait un grand vide presque douloureux. Merde, qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ? Elle se retrouvait liée avec le roi Volturi dont elle ne connaissait absolument rien. Comment pouvait-elle être la compagne d'éternité de quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ? Quelles seront les conséquences de tout ça ? Jusqu'à maintenant ces liens avaient vu juste, Alice et Jasper étaient par exemple inséparables et ne se connaissaient même pas avant !

Peut être allait-il même l'éliminer ? Elle était une faiblesse maintenant pour lui. Peut être n'allaient-ils même pas s'entendre ? Bella passa une main sur son visage complètement perdue.

Deux coups furent donnés à sa porte.

" Entrez " La vampire se redressa et s'assis sur le bord du lit au moment où Alice pointait le bout de son nez.

" Bella " dit elle avec enthousiasme avant de la rejoindre sur le lit. " J'ai eu une vision tu sais. "

" Je m'en doutais " Répondit-elle avec un sourire fatigué. " Viens " Elle tira Alice vers la table où se trouvaient des feuilles de papiers et deux stylos. Bella se saisit d'une feuille et commença à écrire.

" - Qu'as tu vu exactement ?

- Lorsque vous avez pris conscience de votre lien et quelques instants avant que vous ne soyez interrompu par le reste des Volturi au moment où il te parlait de l'importance de votre silence. Je n'avais pas pensé à utiliser une feuille par contre !

- Certains vampires qui étaient là ce soir, n'étaient pas présents pour présenter leur amitié aux Volturi.

- Oui les Roumains en particulier avaient l'air remonté.

- Certains de ces vampires logent peut être dans l'hôtel et j'aimerais autant que notre conversation reste privée.

- Comment tu vis tout ca ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je suis complètement perdue, j'ai tellement de questions... Je pensais me rendre simplement à un bal et faire un peu connaissance avec les différents vampires, peut être même trouver un clan pour continuer ma formation. Certainement pas à tomber sur mon compagnon. Quand j'ai senti cette odeur, je n'ai pas tout de suite fait le rapprochement, je ne me suis jamais trop documenté sur ce genre de chose. Dans la salle après l'avoir vu, je sentais encore cette odeur, pourquoi ? Et maintenant je ressens une sorte de manque presque douloureux.

- Les sensations que tu ressens sont tout à fait normal temps que vous n'aurez pas "approfondie" votre relation. Après elles s'atténueront, notamment ce sentiment d'attraction qui va presque disparaître, en tout cas devenir moins gênant. Le manque se fera toujours sentir également, mais il sera beaucoup plus confortable.

- Comment as tu fais pour supporter tout ça, tu ne connaissais même pas Jasper !

- Nous y sommes allé doucement, nous avons pris le temps de nous connaître avant d'aller plus loin. Mais ne t'en fais pas Bella, il t'est destiné, sinon il ne serait pas ton âme sœur.

- Je suppose

- Si je te le dis

- Mais Alice, on parle d'Aro Volturi pas de n'importe qui, c'est le roi de notre communauté. Si je ne suis pas à la hauteur, qu'il ne me trouve pas assez satisfaisante, si je suis une faiblesse pour lui, ou si on se sert de moi pour l'atteindre ! Et après ?

- Arrête de te tracasser, tu es parfaite, je ne vois pas comment un homme pourrait ne pas te trouver à la hauteur ! Et tu es très loin d'être une faiblesse pour lui, il s'en rendra compte bien assez tôt crois moi, tu es parfaite.

- Ca reste à voir

- Aller ne te tracasse pas, laisse les choses faire leur chemin. Vous avez prévu de vous revoir quand ?

- Demain soir, il passera me prendre à l'hôtel.

- C'est une façon d'officialiser les choses aussi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a prévu, mais qu'il vienne te chercher vous expose forcement. Ce soir avec la réception et le monde autour ca n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour une réel discussion. Je pense qu'il a été surpris autant que toi par votre lien, ça fait plus de 2000 ans qu'il est vampire alors il a depuis le temps sans doute perdu de vue l'idée de partager sa vie avec sa compagne de lien. Il prendra aussi le temps de réfléchir à la situation et aux changements qu'elle peut entrainer. Je ne me fais pas de soucis par rapport à ca tu sais.

- Tu as sans doute raison Alice, je verrais bien demain. Pas un mot aux autres temps que ça n'a pas été rendu plus officiel, même pas à Jasper.

- Ne t'inquiète pas !

- Mon Dieu, je ne sais même pas comment m'habiller pour demain, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide aussi pour me préparer !

- N'en t'en fais pas, on va faire un peu de shopping demain pour te trouver LA robe.

- Merci, tu es vraiment une sœur pour moi.

- Avec plaisir, tu sais bien que tu peux compter sur moi.

Les deux filles continuèrent à discuter encore plusieurs minutes avant que Bella ne brûle d'un claquement de doigts les feuilles qu'elles avaient utilisées.

" Je viens te chercher dans deux heures, d'ici là détends toi un peu, l'hôtel propose des massages et à un spa je crois, profites en pour te détendre. "

" Tu as raison, merci Alice. "

" Avec plaisir "

Alice serra Bella dans ses bras et lui fit une bise sur la joue.

Isabella ferma la porte et se retrouva dos contre elle. Elle se laissa glisser et pris sa tête dans ses mains.

XXX

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé de cette première rencontre ? La semaine passée premier « rendez-vous ».

A lundi !


	6. Rendez-vous

Bonjour à tous !

Une nouvelle journée, je poste le chapitre un peu tard, mais tellement de boulot aujourd'hui =) Je sacrifie un restau pour vous poster le chapitre (bon ok, j'y vais ensuite !).

Je vous remercie pour votre fidélité, votre lecture, et surtout les nombreux reviews inattendus du chapitre précédent !

Merci beaucoup !

Si « moi, moi, moi » est toujours intéressé(e) pour être beta, un petit mail et je lui répondrais avec plaisir =)

Aller, sur cette longue note, je vous laisse en tête à tête avec Bella et Aro.

A lundi prochain !

XXX

Bella était prête. Avec Alice elles avaient opté pour une robe bustier juste au dessus du genou de couleur prune faite dans un tissu assez rigide. La robe était froncée sur la partie gauche jusqu'au ventre et cintré au niveau de la taille.

Cette fois ci les cheveux de Bella étaient détachés et tombaient librement dans son dos quoi que légèrement ondulés aux pointes.

Elle sentait l'appréhension monter, elle se tordit les mains et regarda une nouvelle fois l'horloge, 19h45, encore 15 minutes.

" Bella calme toi, tu as déjà affronté bien pire, tu as commandé des armées contre les loups garous. "

" A la différence que je connais les loups garous, je suis préparée contre eux, et puis ca n'a rien à voir d'ailleurs. "

" Arrêtes tu as déjà connu des hommes avant. "

" Oui, mais ça n'avait pas les mêmes enjeux, ça n'était pas le même contexte, et surtout ça n'était pas LUI. "

Bella allait rajouter quelque chose quand ses yeux rouges se braquèrent sur la fenêtre. Alice suivit son regard mais ne vit rien.

" Il arrive " Murmura Bella qui sentait l'attirance. Effectivement, une limousine noire se dessinait dans l'ombre et avançait vers l'hôtel. Elle attrapa un gilet en voile noir qu'elle enfila rapidement.

" Tu es superbe Bella tout va bien se passer ne t'en fais pas. Passe une bonne soirée " Conclu Alice avec un clin d'œil.

" Merci "

Bella descendit rapidement jusqu'au hall d'entrée, elle avait pris soin de mettre des lentilles marrons pour éviter toutes questions indiscrètes. Elle ne remarqua même pas que certains hommes se retournaient sur son passage et fila jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôtel où la limousine venait de se garer. On lui ouvrit la porte de l'hôtel et elle descendit les quelques marches au moment où Aro, royal, dans son costume noire de marque parfaitement ajusté, sortait de la limousine.

Leurs yeux se verrouillèrent et Aro s'avança de quelques pas vers elle.

" Bonsoir ma chère, vous êtes vraiment magnifique. " Salua t-il tout en lui faisant un baise main.

" Je vous remercie, vous êtes également très élégant. "

Il l'aida à monter à bord de la voiture et s'assit ensuite en face d'elle. Ils n'étaient que tout les deux pour cette immense limousine. Un silence un peu gêné s'installa. Aro se trouva un instant ridicule, après tout il gouvernait les Volturi depuis des siècles et il était intimidé par une femme. Mais pas n'importe quelle femme, lui rappela une petite voix au fond de sa tête, sa compagne, celle qui partagerait sa vie.

" Nous ne devrions pas être dérangés ce soir, nous allons pouvoir faire un peu connaissance. Aimez-vous le théâtre ? "

" Oui beaucoup, j'y allais souvent lorsque j'étais humaine, par la suite j'ai eu un peu moins de temps. "

" Parfait " Sourit-il au moment où la voiture se mettait en route. " Il y a une représentation au théâtre de Volturra ce soir et j'avais dans l'idée de nous y conduire. "

Bella sourit ravie, elle n'avait pas été à une représentation théâtrale depuis un long moment alors que lorsqu'elle était humaine elle y allait facilement une fois par mois.

" Parlez-moi un peu de vous Isabella, d'où venez vous ? Qu'est ce que vous aimez ? "

" Je suis née aux Etats-Unis il y a quelques années déjà, presque 60 ans, j'ai grandie à Forks avant que mes parents se séparent quand j'étais petite. J'ai suivi ma mère avant de prendre la décision de retourner à Forks vers mes 17 ans. C'est là bas que j'ai rencontré les Cullen. "

" Vous étiez humaine ? Vous connaissiez notre existence ? "

" Oui, j'ai fini par le deviner, leur fils Edward et moi nous avions une relation, nous avons même faillit nous marier. Il m'a abandonné devant l'hôtel. "

" L'idiot " Marmonna Aro pour lui même.

" C'est du passé, et puis de toute façon il n'a pas réellement eu le choix. Je crois d'ailleurs que je ne l'ai pardonné qu'uniquement hier soir. "

" Pourquoi cela ? "

" Son âme sœur faisait partie du clan Denali qu'elle venait d'intégrer. Elle était donc invitée à notre mariage. Je comprends seulement depuis hier ce qu'il a pu ressentir ce jour. "

" Je vois " Dit Aro souriant légèrement.

" Je ne vous cache pas qu'il m'a fallut du temps pour m'en remettre surtout qu'à 18/19 ans s'était mon premier amour. J'ai quitté Forks pour faire des études de biologie, j'ai eu mon doctorat de biologiste et je me suis spécialisée dans la recherche contre le cancer. J'avais perdu l'envi de devenir vampire depuis de nombreuses années déjà, un peu refroidi je dois dire par cette précédente expérience. J'étais pourtant restée en contact avec la famille Cullen, que j'apprécie toujours autant d'ailleurs. Ils avaient proposé de me transformer plusieurs fois, mais j'ai toujours refusé. Je ne tenais pas à passer l'éternité seule. Le soir de mes 34 ans, j'étais en retard, les Cullen m'attendaient depuis un petit moment déjà, j'ai pris un raccourcie que j'avais toujours eu l'habitude de ne pas emprunter. Mais ce soir là j'avais quitté le laboratoire en retard, une expérience que je pensais à ce moment là décisive pour mes recherches.

Dans la ruelle, un vampire m'a attaqué, je n'explique pas ma réaction, mais je l'ai presque supplié de me transformer. Instinct de survie ? Peut être que je n'avais jamais renoncé à la vie vampirique, toujours est-il que, sans doute surpris par ma demande, il a accepté de me transformer avant de m'abandonner dans la ruelle. "

" Vous l'avez retrouvé ? "

" A vrai dire je ne l'ai jamais cherché. S'il se présentait devant moi je serais incapable de le reconnaître. Alice a eu une vision de la ruelle et de la morsure, mais lorsqu'ils m'ont retrouvé s'était déjà trop tard. Après ma transformation, j'ai pris 15 jours pour réapprendre à être humaine puis je suis retournée au laboratoire pendant 5 ans. "

" Vous n'avez pas eu tous les problèmes liés aux nouveaux nés ? Notamment avec cette insupportable soif ? "

" Etonnamment non, je ne suis pas sure que Carlisle s'en soit d'ailleurs remis. " Rit-elle. " Après 5 années je me suis dis que j'avais trop négligé mon éducation vampire et que le monde humain n'avait plus rien à m'apporter. Je suis alors partie et j'ai rencontré plusieurs clans, Afrique du sud, Japon, Tibet, Allemagne, chacun m'a apporter quelque chose de différent. En Afrique j'ai pu contrôler mes dons et méditer, au Japon parfaire les arts martiaux et le maniement des armes et au Tibet ma résistance, mon mental et j'ai pu tester mes connaissances sur le terrain. "

" Comment ça ? " Demanda t-il un sourcil levé.

" J'ai participé à la guerre contre les loups garous en Chine tantôt comme soldat tantôt comme commandant. Je suis ensuite partie en Amazonie me vider un peu la tête avant de rejoindre l'Allemagne pour parfaire mon éducation vampirique et apprendre d'autres langues. Puis il y a peu je suis retournée à Paris où je savais que je pouvais trouver les Cullen. "

" Vous êtes une femme vraiment incroyable Isabella, qui pourrait penser tout cela en vous voyant si... les mots me manquent... si calme, si belle. "

Bella ne sut trop que répondre pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre contenance, passant outre sa réserve.

" Merci, j'ai beaucoup appris, découvert mes limites, si s'était à refaire je le referais sans aucune hésitation. Bien sur je dois encore me perfectionner, mais je commence à avoir des bases plutôt solides. A votre tour, parlez-moi un peu de vous. "

" Je ne me rappel que très peu de ma vie humaine, je suis né à Volturra au moment de l'Empire romain. Mon père était consul et ma mère dirigeait notre maison d'une main de fer avec plusieurs esclaves à notre service. J'avais une soeur Didyme que j'ai changé quelques années après ma transformation. J'ai fais parti de l'armée de l'Empire très tôt où je suis rapidement monté en grade. Durant ces années loin de ma ville on me maria a une femme dont je ne garde aucun souvenir et que j'ai du connaître peut être un mois tellement j'étais sur les champs de bataille. Et je n'eu pas d'héritier.

Je fus par la suite mortellement blessé suite à un carnage militaire où l'un de mes ennemis me transforma, sans mon accord bien sur. Les mois qui ont suivi ce changement furent très flous. Je me suis éloigné de Rome pour essayer de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Six ans ont passé et j'étais un autre homme. Au détour d'un chemin je reconnus ma sœur qui avait été marié à un Romain de Florence. Elle me supplia de la transformer ce que je fis. Elle n'était pas heureuse, son mari la battait, elle faisait fausses couches sur fausses couches. Sa vie n'avait rien d'enviable. »

Il fit une pause.

« C'est d'abord à deux que nous avons commencé notre vie vampirique avant que nous rencontrions Marcus quelques années plus tard, il était le compagnon d'âme de Didyme, puis Caius et sa compagne Athenodora.

Nous avons voyagé pendant plusieurs années, découvrant le monde et les différentes cultures. Les années passant j'ai rencontré Suplicia qui fut ma femme pendant plusieurs siècles. Nous n'étions pas compagnon, mais la proximité de mes frères et sœurs était assez pesante.

Nous avons agrandi notre famille jusqu'à former un clan puissant, au fur et à mesure de nos voyages nous nous étions aperçus que les vampires vivaient sans règles, transformant enfants, et bébé à tout vas. Certains créaient des armées de nouveaux nés et les faisait s'affronter ensemble pour leur plaisir. Nous avons décidé d'imposer nos idées et nous sommes entrés en conflits avec les vampires dirigeants de l'époque et nous avons gagné. Il y a 1500 ans environ. Nous avons choisi Volterra pour assoir notre pouvoir et tout est parti de là. Les années puis les siècles se sont succédés jusqu'à la guerre qui nous opposa aux vampires Roumains. Nous avons perdu de nombreux amis et Suplicia fut tuée. Même si elle n'était pas ma compagne, nous avons partagé beaucoup de siècles ensemble et j'avais une réel affection pour elle.

Les années aidant ma douleur c'est apaisée et son souvenir est devenu plus agréable. 500 ans après la rancœur contre les vampires Roumains reste mais mon deuil est effectué depuis longtemps. "

" Je suis désolée " Murmura Bella

" Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Ses moments passés ensemble sont révolus depuis longtemps. A voir mes frères amoureux comme au premier jour, j'avoue avoir ressentit parfois de la jalousie, ils avaient leur compagne et moi j'étais seul avec mes pensées. La solitude se faisait de plus en plus pesante et j'étais persuadé de ne jamais rencontrer celle qui m'était destinée, jusqu'à ce que je vous voie hier. "

Bella allait répondre lorsque la portière de la limousine s'ouvrit, ils n'avaient pas remarqué que la voiture s'était arrêtée.

Aro sortit de la voiture avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à faire de même. S'était un très beau théâtre tout à fait dans le style italien. Il lui proposa son bras qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Alors qu'ils entraient dans le théâtre, Aro ne suivit pas le flux des autres spectateurs, ils gravirent quelques marches avant d'arriver dans une grande loge idéalement placée.

" C'est magnifique ! " S'enthousiasma Bella en regardant la salle appuyée sur la balustrade, plusieurs loges identiques à la leur couvraient les murs, les sièges étaient tous recouverts de velours rouge, les moulures étaient recouvertes de feuilles d'or.

" Ravi que cela vous convienne. " Sourit Aro amusé. A ce moment, Bella avait plus l'air d'une enfant venant de découvrir ses cadeaux, qu'à une dangereuse vampire.

Aro l'invita à s'assoir et elle remarqua du coin de l'oeil les jumeaux de la garde à l'entrée de leur loge. Bien sur, ils n'allaient pas les laisser sans protection.

A cet instant le rideau s'ouvrit et la pièce commença.

XXX

Bella avait beaucoup aimé la pièce, elle ne connaissait pas l'auteur, mais la mise en scène et l'histoire lui avait parlé.

" Merci Aro. "

" De rien ma chère, le plaisir fut pour moi. "

Elle fut surprise quand il ne prit pas la direction de la voiture mais continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à un petit parc au bord du fleuve. Sur la route ils discutèrent de tout, de leurs goûts, de littérature, de cinéma, d'art. Aro était ravi, le destin ne s'était pas trompé. Une fois la gêne passée, discuter ensemble étaient devenu très simple.

" Excusez ma question déplacée, mais avez vous des enfants ? "

" Non, je n'ai pas eu relations suffisamment sérieuse. Je voulais éviter de renouveler le fiasco Edward, j'ai préféré me consacrer uniquement à mon travail. Et quand j'ai été transformé la question ne s'est plus posé. J'aurais pu me construire une famille vampirique, mais sans compagnon, je n'avais pas envi de m'attacher à un autre vampire et qu'il découvre son âme sœur par la suite. Et puis j'ai toujours eu les Cullen au près de moi. "

Un silence ce fit avant qu'Aro ose enfin aborder LE sujet.

" Les Cullen vont bientôt repartir je suppose. "

" Oui dans quelques jours. "

" Allez-vous les suivre ? "

" Je ne sais pas. "

" Mon frère Marcus à immédiatement su ce que vous représentiez pour moi. Son épouse, ma sœur, n'a pas tardé à comprendre à son tour et c'est naturellement que j'en ai parlé à Caius et son épouse. Ils aimeraient vous rencontrer. "

Aro s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers elle. Leurs lentilles respectives avaient disparu.

" Ecoutez Isabella, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit depuis notre entrevue hier soir. " Il lui attrapa doucement les mains. " Je ne veux vous forcer en rien, mais j'aimerais que vous restiez ici à Volterra, au château, avec moi. Nous pourrons ainsi apprendre à nous connaître davantage. "

" Je ne sais pas Aro, tout est si soudain, hier vous souhaitiez que je ne parle de notre lien à personne et maintenant vous aimeriez que je vous rejoigne au château. Comprenez moi je dois réfléchir à tout ça. "

" Ne vous inquiétez pas je comprends votre position, prenez votre temps pour réfléchir. "

Ils continuèrent leur chemin pensif alors que Bella avait glissé spontanément son bras contre celui d'Aro comme avant d'entrer au théâtre. Ils profitèrent des jardins au clair de la lune, savourant le calme de la nuit.

" Comme c'est étonnant " S'exclama une voix derrière eux.

D'un même homme ils se retournèrent en direction de la voix. Bella sut immédiatement que les intentions des vampires étaient loin d'être amicale.

" Nous avons profité que certains de mes hommes occupent ta garde pour venir vérifier si la rumeur était vraie ! " Rajouta une voix venant d'un arbre. Le vampire sauta et atterrie juste à côté de l'autre.

" Vladimir, Stefan, quel plaisir " Annonça Aro ironiquement.

Les deux vampires firent une révérence moqueuse. Aro pu voir qu'ils étaient loin d'être seul, plusieurs autres vampires roumains les entouraient. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa compagne, il vit que son visage habituellement si calme s'était durci et qu'elle fixait avec attention les vampires en face, mais aussi sur les côtés.

" La rumeur dit que tu aurais enfin trouvé chaussure à ton pieds, une femme capable de te supporter. " Déclara Vladimir en s'avançant vers eux.

" Et quelle femme ! " S'exclama avec un sourire gourmand Stefan.

" Je suppose que tu sais que ce que tu es en train de faire peut être assimilé à une déclaration de guerre. " Répliqua durement Aro.

" Allons Aro déride toi un peu, nous sommes simplement là pour rencontrer ta compagne de lien. "

Vladimir claqua des doigts et le couple fut séparé par plusieurs vampires. Trois vampires se saisirent d'Aro et de deux Bella.

" Voilà ! " Dit avec enthousiasme Stefan. " Nous allons pouvoir discuter plus amicalement. " Il se rapprocha de Bella et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle.

" Isabella, quel beau prénom n'est ce pas ? Quand cette rumeur, qui n'en est apparemment pas une, nous est arrivée aux oreilles nous avons eu un peu de mal à y croire. Après tout Aro était resté seul depuis tellement longtemps. Nous nous sommes bien sur de suite renseignés pour connaître le nom de l'heureuse élue. " Stefan approcha sa main du visage de Bella.

" Ne me touchez pas " Répliqua Bella en se reculant.

" C'est qu'il mort le chaton " Se moqua il.

Bella capta alors le regard d'Aro, lui demandant implicitement son accord. Celui ci hocha très légèrement la tête.

Prenant appui sur les deux gardes qui la tenait elle envoya un coup de pieds dans l'abdomen de Stefan qui allait s'écraser sur un arbre non loin. Elle fit un saut arrière et se détachant de la prise des deux vampires. Elle en envoya un dans le fleuve tout proche avant d'envoyer l'autre sur Vladimir. Elle bondit en direction de Stefan qui se remettait à peine de sa collision avec l'arbre elle appuyant fortement son talon contre sa gorge en grognant. Une pression mal dosé et il était décapité. Elle regarda Aro qui s'était débarrassé sans effort des trois gardes, il était maintenant face à Vladimir un sourire victorieux sur le visage alors que sa garde envahissait et maîtriser les autres vampires Roumains.

" J'espère que la présentation vous a convenu. " Déclara t-il moqueur. " Sinon je suis sure qu'Isabella se fera une joie de décapiter Stefan. " Il se pencha à l'oreille de Vladimir. " Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir en Italie. Dans votre intérêt bien sur. Si vous franchissez nos frontières sans y avoir été invité vous serez exécuté sans pitié. Si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux je vous traquerais et vous exécuterais moi même après de très longues et très douloureuses tortures. "

Aro se recula avant de se tourner vers Jane.

" Jane, peux tu t'occuper de raccompagner nos amis hors d'Italie, n'hésites pas à sévir s'ils se montrent retissant. "

" Avec plaisir "

Aro porta alors son regard sur Isabella qui tenait toujours au respect Stefan, qui n'en menait pas large. Il la trouva particulièrement belle en cet instant. Inconsciemment il fut soudain persuadé qu'elle était celle qui allait l'épauler. Il fit quelques pas en sa direction et lui tendit sa main.

" Venez ma chère, ils ne méritent pas que nous leur accordions d'avantage d'attention. "

Après une dernière pression sur la gorge de Stefan elle attrapa la main d'Aro qui la guida vers une autre partie du parc.

" Jane et le reste de la gare vont s'occuper de tout ca, profitons en pour terminer notre promenade. "

Ils marchèrent quelques instants, avant d'arriver à une petite clairière entre les arbres à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Bella écarquilla les yeux avant de se tourner vers Aro. Il avait dressé une table pour deux à la lueur des nombreuses bougies dispersées un peu partout.

" C'est magnifique Aro ! " S'exclama Bella, en partant à la soirée ce soir elle était loin d'avoir imaginé tout ça. Elle avait beaucoup apprécié l'homme qu'elle avait découvert ce soir et plus la soirée avançait, plus elle était agréablement surprise.

En souriant il tira la chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir avant de s'installer en face d'elle.

Sur la table se trouvait des amuses bouches et deux flutes. Bella pencha la tête sur le côté.

" Qu'est ce que c'est " Demanda Bella en désignant les amuses bouches.

" C'est une création Heidi qui réside au château, ceux là sont à base de sang bouillit je crois, ceux ci au contraire ont été congelé. Les derniers, et bien se sont des bonbons. "

" Des bonbons ? " Répondit Bella en haussant un sourcil.

" Et oui, ne me demandez pas comment elle fait tout ça mais croyez pas ce n'est pas mauvais. " Il sortie une bouteille. " J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'étiez pas végétarienne. "

" Non en effet, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'aller contre ma nature. Je bois soit du sang en bouteille ou bien en poche de sang, sinon à la source quand les âmes des humains sont noires. " Voyant Aro froncer les sourcils elle continua. " Je peux voir l'aura des gens en quelques sortes et sentir leurs intentions instantanées envers moi. Cela se matérialise sous forme de brume de blanche à noire. Je fais mes courses en général le soir dans des ruelles pas très fréquentable. "

" Vous avez donc deux dons ? "

" Trois, je peux contrôler dans une moindre mesure le feu. Mais bien plus difficilement que tout le reste, j'atteindrais un niveau correct avec beaucoup de pratique, enfin je peux tout de même conjurer des boules de feux de taille respectable. "

" Vous êtes vraiment incroyable, faite pour être une vampire. "

" Je suppose oui. "

Aro versa généreusement du sang dans les deux flutes. Et leva son verre et Bella fit de même.

" Merci d'avoir accepté de passer votre soirée en ma compagnie. "

" Comment aurais-je pu refuser ? " Répondit-elle. " Au futur " Trinqua t-elle.

" A notre futur. " Rectifia t-il. Ce à quoi elle répondit par un beau sourire.

Elle bu une gorgée et attrapa un amuse bouche.

" Une question me vient à l'esprit, comment ont ils eu vent de cette rumeur aussi rapidement ? "

" C'est simple, c'est moi qui l'ai lancé. "

" Vous ? Mais pourquoi ? Je pensais que vous ne vouliez pas que cela s'ébruite. "

Aro lui saisi la main pour ne plus la lâcher de la soirée.

" J'ai pensé, et mes frères étaient d'accord avec moi, que donner l'information ou tout du moins une bribe d'information nous permettrait de surveiller les vampires les moins amicaux. S'ils l'avaient appris d'une autre façon ils seraient sans doute intervenus mais nous n'aurions pas pu le prévoir. Alors qu'actuellement, nous avons un œil sur tout le monde. Mais nous avons également des alliés sur place en cas de problèmes. "

" Je vois, c'est effectivement une bonne idée. "

" Mais Stefan et Vladimir ne sont pas forcement les plus dangereux, ils agissent et sont plutôt impulsif. D'autres sont beaucoup plus fin et agissent dans l'ombre. Il faudra que nous soyons extrêmement prudents. Vous en particulier. "

" Je serais prudente. "

" Isabella " Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. " Je n'ai pas la prétention de savoir ce que vous souhaitez, certains pourrait penser qu'ils ont enfin trouvé une faille en moi, et d'autres pourraient même pensés que je pourrais souhaiter vous tuer avant que nous ne nous attachions trop l'un à l'autre afin de me préserver d'une éventuelle faiblesse. "

Bella eu un mouvement de recul en entendant ses paroles. Elle tenta de retirer sa main de la sienne mais il ne lâcha pas prise.

" Écoutez-moi jusqu'au bout s'il vous plait. " Murmura t-il. " Ces gens ne sont que des idiots. J'ai attendu pendant des siècles ma compagne, ça n'est certainement pas pour vous tuer. Et même si je vous avoue que j'avais des appréhensions, chaque instant passé avec vous ont fini par dissiper tous mes doutes. Je pense que vous êtes très loin d'être une faiblesse pour moi. C'est pourquoi j'ai tenu à ce que chacun sache, en attendant de faire une annonce officielle, que j'avais trouvé ma compagne. "

Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit Bella regardait Aro avec de grands yeux, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de déclarations.

" Je ne sais pas quoi dire Aro. "

" Alors ne dites rien ma chère, je souhaitais simplement que les choses soient plus claires pour vous. "

Les minutes puis les heures défilèrent, Aro et Bella discutèrent de tout et de rien, apprenant à se connaître, à s'apprécier. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontré avant, Bella n'avait entendu que des rumeurs sur un roi froid, sévère mais juste. Elle découvrait un homme passionné, cultivé, amusant. Elle commençait réellement à l'apprécier.

Alors que le soleil menaçait de se lever ils furent obligés de quitter le parc avant que le jour ne reprenne ses droits. Avant qu'ils ne quittent l'écrin de verdure qui les avait abrités pendant quelques heures Bella déposa rapidement un baiser sur la joue d'Aro. Surpris le vampire la regarda fixement quelques instants avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Bella quant à elle baissa la tête gênée.

" Merci pour cette merveilleuse soirée. " Murmura t-elle.

Aro lui releva la tête avec douceur avant d'effleurer sa joue tendrement.

" Ce fut un réel plaisir ma chère. "

Ils quittèrent le parc surveillant le levé de soleil. Ils furent surpris par un rayon qui éclaira brièvement le visage d'Aro. Se fut comme une révélation pour Bella. Sa beauté la frappa réellement à cette instant, il était serein, et elle su au font d'elle même qu'il lui était destiné, elle prit conscience qu'elle ne passerait pas l'éternité seule. Cette pensée la fit sourire.

" Je crois que nous allons être obligé d'accélérer le pas ma chère si nous ne voulons pas rencontrer quelques humains interpellés par notre scintillement. " Bella hocha la tête plongée dans ses réflexions. " Venez " Il lui saisi la main et se mis à courir rapidement à vitesse vampire.

Il la guida à toute vitesse à travers la ville qu'il connaissait par cœur. Ils s'arrêtèrent loin de la vue des quelques passants déjà debout. La voiture était juste en face, aucun humain en vue, ils l'atteignirent rapidement et Aro fit rentrer Bella avant de la suivre à l'intérieure.

" Alice nous a vu dans une vision " Déclara brusquement Bella. " Je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire aux autres membres de la famille sans notre accord, enfin surtout le votre. "

" Je ne vois aucun inconvénients à ce que vous leur révéliez notre lien. "

" Merci. " Répondit Bella avec un sourire.

" Je dois malheureusement retourner au château pour régler quelques affaires et faire une annonce un peu plus officiel sur notre lien, au moins aux Volturi. "

" Je comprends " Dit-elle légèrement déçue, elle avait espéré, peut être un peu naïvement pouvoir l'avoir rien que pour elle toute la journée.

" Ne soyez pas déçue ma chère. " Murmura t-il en plaçant sa main derrière sa nuque en effleurant sa joue. Il déposa un léger baiser sur son front alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. " Nous aurons toute la nuit pour nous, nous irons chasser ensemble si vous êtes d'accord. "

" Oui, avec plaisir. " Répondit-elle sur le même ton de peur de briser l'instant.

" Vous m'en voyez ravis, 20 heures comme hier ? "

" C'est parfait "

" Prenez le temps de réfléchir à ma proposition. "

" Je le ferais. "

La limousine s'arrêta à cet instant, ils étaient les yeux dans les yeux, Bella ne pu s'empêcher de regarder les lèvres d'Aro alors que celui ci caressa les siennes avec son pousse. Leurs têtes se rapprochèrent et leurs souffles se seraient mêlés s'ils avaient été encore humain. Aro effleura les lèvres de Bella avec douceur alors qu'elle avait de nouveau fermé les yeux. Il se recula et sourit. Alors qu'il s'approchait de nouveau la portière s'ouvrit. Il se recula légèrement alors que Bella poussa un soupir déçu faisant rire Aro.

Il se tourna et sortie d'un coffre une cape en velours noire travaillée et doublée d'un tissus rouge mat, agrémentée d'une empale capuche, le tout fermé par des attaches dorée.

" Tenez, et gardez là, vous serez protégé du soleil ainsi. "

" Aro, je ne peux pas accepter " Elle l'avait déjà vu porter cette cape au début du bal hier.

" Elle vous sera plus utile à vous qu'à moi, ne vous en faîtes pas. "

" Aro... "

" J'insiste, elle est à vous. "

Il lui apposa maladroitement sur les épaules, fixa les attaches et lui ajusta la capuche sur la tête.

" Nous aurons un peu de route ce soir pour aller chasser, sans doute à Florence. Je préfère éviter de chasser à Volturra, habillez vous simplement nous allons pas mal courir. Je viens vous chercher dans quelques heures. "

Bella acquiesça, tout d'un coup incertaine sur ce qu'elle devait faire alors qu'il y a quelques instant ils étaient si proche. Impulsivement elle posa ses lèvres furtivement sur les siennes et sortie rapidement de la voiture.

" A ce soir " Murmura t-elle. Aro lui répondit sur le même ton avant que la porte ne se referme. Un sourire songeur aux lèvres, il posa sa main dessus. Il était très loin de penser qu'il s'attacherait à elle aussi vite. Aurait-il prêté attention à elle s'il l'avait rencontré sans le lien ? Il n'en savait rien, mais une chose était sure, il ne regrettait pas qu'ils soient liés.

Bella sortit de la voiture et remercia le vampire qui lui avait tenu la portière. Vérifiant que sa capuche était bien en place et ne laissait filtrer aucun rayon du soleil elle se mit en marche vers l'hôtel. Une fois les portes passée elle enleva sa capuche qu'elle déposa contre ses épaules avec grâce. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la limousine en train de démarrer et prit la direction de sa chambre faisant fi des regards braqués sur elle.

Arrivée devant sa porte elle inséra la carte magnétique et entra dans la chambre. Une fois la porte refermée, elle ne pu s'empêcher de serrer la cape entre ses doigts comme une adolescente après son premier béguin. L'odeur d'Aro était imprégnée et un sourire rêveur se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle secoua la tête se traitant mentalement d'idiote. Elle fit quelques pas dans la chambre mais on toqua à la porte. Elle fit demi-tour et l'ouvrit.

Alice se jeta presque sur elle.

" Alors, alors, raconte-moi tout ! "

" Comment as tu fais pour savoir que j'étais rentrée ? "

" Une vision " Dit Alice en fermant la porte derrière elle.

C'est seulement à ce moment qu'Alice remarqua la tenue de Bella. Elle attrapa un pan de la cape que lui avait donné Aro et émis un soufflement.

" Wouha Madame ! " Bella gêné récupérera la cape et baissa les yeux. " Allons Bella, il n'y a aucune honte à avoir enfin. Allons raconte moi tout ! "

Bella l'attira jusqu'au lit et lui raconta en détail la soirée. Au début un peu gênée, elle se prit au jeu et lui raconta pratiquement tout.

" On dirait que toutes tes inquiétudes n'avaient pas de fondement Bella. Il va même annoncer au reste des Volturi qu'il a trouvé sa compagne de lien. La soirée au théâtre, dans la clairière, il t'a même donné sa cape. "

" Je sais bien Alice, mais tout ça à l'air trop beau. "

" Tu te fais des idées pour rien, tu me l'as dis toi même tu as passé une très bonne soirée, que plus tu le connais plus tu l'apprécie. Je suis sure que dans quelques jours tu ressentiras plus que de la simple affection pour lui. "

" Ne sois pas ridicule. "

" Oh si Bella, je crois même que ça a déjà commencé. "

Bella aurait rougie si elle avait toujours été humaine.

" Aller viens Bella, toute la famille m'a demandé où tu étais, ca a été dur de tenir ma langue. Alors maintenant que tu as l'autorisation d'Aro. " Dit Alice toute excitée.

" D'accord, d'accord. " Répondit Bella alors qu'Alice la tirait par la main et la fit sortir pour rejoindre le reste de la famille Cullen.

XXX

Et voilà le premier rendez-vous !

Merci pour votre lecture ! J'espérais avoir été soft et pas trop guimauve mais à la relecture j'en suis pas sure du tout !

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Et à la semaine prochaine =)

Tyto


	7. Florence

Bonjour à tous et bon début de semaine !

Merci encore à tous pour votre lecture et surtout pour tous ces reviews ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sinon que le soleil fait du bien, enfin !

Bonne lecture )

XXX

Les Cullen regardaient Bella comme si une deuxième tête lui était poussée à côté de la première.

" C'est inattendu " Déclara Carliste, le premier à parler depuis que Bella avait annoncé la nouvelle.

" Et bien, au moins tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié " Rajouta Emmet en lui donnant une étreinte d'ours.

" Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi Bella que tu ai trouvé ton compagnon ! " Dit Esmée

" Moi aussi " Sourit Rosalie.

" Je comprends mieux les sentiments qui venaient de toi hier soir. Tu as l'air bien, j'en suis heureux. " Conclu Jasper.

" Merci " Murmura Bella ému. " Je sais que c'est soudain et inattendu, j'avoue que j'ai toujours un peu de mal à me rendre compte de tout ça et surtout je ne perçois pas encore les conséquences que cela peu engendrer. " Termina t-elle perdu.

" C'est un homme bien sous sa carapace, je le connais Bella ne t'en fais pas, laisse faire les choses. " Rassura Carliste alors qu'Esmée lui passait une main dans les cheveux.

" Il m'a demandé de rester avec lui à Volterra. " Avoua t-elle a mi voix.

" Que comptes-tu faire ? " Demanda avec douceur Rosalie en lui prenant la main alors qu'ils étaient tous assis autour d'elle dans le canapé de la suite des parents Cullen.

" Je ne sais pas encore, c'est comme renoncer à ma liberté. Je pensais reprendre mes formations. Je crois que j'ai peur d'être un poids plus qu'autre chose. "

" Ne sois pas aussi dure avec toi même ! " S'exclama Jasper

" Jasper à raison, peut être que si tu t'es entrainée pendant des années justement c'est pour tout ça. "

" Peut être " Admis Bella à contre coeur.

" Même si nous aimerions te garder avec nous Bella, tu devrais réfléchir sérieusement à la proposition d'Aro. " Repris Esmée.

" Tu te tracasse pour rien Bella, Aro t'a été destiné comme compagnon, il y a une bonne raison, tu seras parfaite pour lui. " Continu Alice.

" Vous devez avoir raison. Je vais prendre quelques heures pour réfléchir avant qu'il vienne me chercher. "

" C'est la meilleure chose à faire Bella. "

" Nous resterons quelques jours de plus ici pour que tu puisses prendre ta décision plus sereinement. " Conclu Carliste.

" Merci " Murmura t-elle.

Elle continua à se confiance encore quelques instants avant qu'ils ne parlent de sujet plus légers. Ils avaient prévu de découvrir un peu les villes alentours aujourd'hui mais un magnifique soleil brillait. Ils devaient donc rester à l'intérieur. Emmet sortie alors la console qu'ils avaient amené et ils s'affrontèrent durant un petit moment avant de passer à la lecture et aux jeux de société. Carliste répondit aux questions de Bella à propos des liens en général et lui raconta dans les grandes lignes les années qu'il avait passé au près des Volturi, lui expliquant que les idées que se faisait la plus part des vampires à propos d'eux étaient fausses. Une sorte de distance froide qu'ils les entouraient pour se faire respecter.

Un peu rassurée par les paroles de Carliste, Bella se détendit enfin et commença à envisager l'avenir un peu plus sereinement.

XXX

Lorsqu'Aro rejoignit la salle du trône après avoir raccompagné Bella. Il fut accueillit par le sourire légèrement moqueur de son frère Caius.

" Et bien mon frère, il semblerait que ton rendez-vous se soit bien passé ! "

" Caius " Grogna Aro sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

" Quand vas-tu nous la présenter ? "

" Bientôt mon frère, bientôt. " Répondit-il songeur.

Didyme arriva dans leur direction et vient se planter devant son frère.

" Aro, tu n'as rien ? On nous a informé de l'attaque des Roumains, comment va Isabella ? Est-elle ici ? "

" Doucement ma sœur " Sourit-il avec affection en la prenant par les épaules. " Je vais bien, et Isabella aussi. Et non elle n'est pas là. "

" Oh, excuses moi, je me suis emportée pour rien. "

" Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne pense pas que les Roumains soient près à revenir après la déculotté qu'elle a mis à Stefan. "

" Vraiment ? " Demanda Caius soudain intéressé un sourcil levé.

" Oui, je pense que nous serons tranquille pendant un moment, Jane s'assure qu'ils quittent le pays. Ce qui me préoccupe un peu plus se sont les autres. Les vampires qui agissent dans l'ombre. "

" Je ne pense pas que tu as de soucis à te faire pour l'instant. " Intervient Marcus qui venait de les rejoindre. " Pour commencer la rumeur qu'Isabella sait se défendre et ne se laissera pas faire va arriver aux oreilles de beaucoup de monde. Et puis, tous savent qu'elle sera surveillée, surtout au début par peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. "

" Tu as sans doute raison Marcus. " Il fit une pause pendant quelques instants alors qu'Athenodora les avait rejoints à son tour. " J'ai pris la décision d'annoncer officiellement au reste des Volturi l'existence d'Isabella.

" C'est une bonne chose " Approuva Athenodora.

" Jane, Alec, Demetri et Felix étaient déjà au courant puisque se sont eux qui nous ont suivi ce soir. " Il se tourna vers sa sœur. " Peux-tu t'occuper de réunir tout le monde dans la salle du trône pour 17 heures ? Nous avons pris du retard dans les audiences et le courrier ces derniers jours à cause de bal, nous aurons traité le plus urgent en fin d'après midi. "

" Très bien, aucun souci. "

" Oh et, j'ai pris la liberté de demander à Isabella de venir s'installer à Volturra avec nous. "

" Tu as bien fait " Répondit Marcus.

" Qu'a t-elle répondu " Enchaina Caius

" Qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir et que tout était soudain. "

" C'est tout à fait compréhensif " Dit Athenodora en hochant la tête.

" Je pense que vous l'apprécierais, elle a du caractère, de l'esprit, entre autre chose. "

" Il faudrait déjà que tu acceptes de nous la présenter ! " S'exclama Didyme.

" Patience ma sœur. "

" Bien, aller au travail, plus vite nous aurons fini les audiences, plus vite nous passerons à autre chose. "

Sur ses mots les souverains se séparèrent. Les femmes partirent s'occuper des préparatifs des prochaines réceptions et des prochaines missions diplomatiques à effectuer, tandis que les trois hommes prirent leurs places sur les trônes.

Réglée comme du papier à musique, Heidi entra dans la pièce à cet instant à sa suite deux vampires en désaccord.

XXX

Comme l'avait prédit Aro la journée passa très rapidement, ils étaient occupés à traiter les affaires des derniers jours mais aussi à recevoir les quelques clans encore présent suite au bal. Et naturellement ils firent référence aux rumeurs sur sa compagne de lien. Aro avait répondu, et confirmé, avec prudence certaines rumeurs.

A présent, il mettait un point final à la réponse d'une lettre. Un des clans Chinois s'excusait de sa non présence au bal, un détail, mais néanmoins il devait veiller à ne froisser personne et à répondre à chacun. Chaque culture était différente et il fallait prendre en compte les coutumes de chacun pour de se mettre à dos personne.

Il la plia avec soin, l'inséra dans l'enveloppe avant de la cacheter. Il effectuer tous ces gestes presque lentement. Inconsciemment il essayait de retarder le moment de l'annonce, comme incertain du futur alors que quelques heures à peine il semblait si sur de lui devant ses frères et sœurs.

Après tout, être sa compagne engendrait forcement des responsabilités importantes. Si elle prenait peur, peut être n'avait-elle après tout aucune envi d'être enchainer au pouvoir, ou même à lui pour les siècles à venir. Agacé par sa propre faiblesse il passa une main sur son visage.

Il allait annoncer aux Volturi qu'après plusieurs siècles il avait trouvé sa compagne. Peut-être s'était-il un peu précipité, elle n'avait après tout pas accepté de s'installer à Volturra. Mais elle t'a embrassé lui souffla une voix dans son esprit.

Aro ferma les yeux tentant de se concentrer, il n'était pas un de ces ridicules adolescents humains devant son premier amour. Il avait déjà connu d'autres femmes, et par dessus tout il était roi. Il avait commandé des batailles, fait face pendant des siècles au pouvoir sous toutes ses formes, il n'allait pas perdre la face aussi facilement.

Le visage fermé, il sortit de son étude et pris la direction de la salle de trône. Il ne croisa personne, tout le monde l'attendait déjà.

Avec majesté il ouvrit les doubles portes faisant instantanément taire les conversations. Ses frères, assis sur leurs trônes avec leurs épouses à leur côté comprirent immédiatement que s'était le roi et non l'homme qu'ils avaient vu se matin, qui allait s'adresser à tout le monde.

Conquérant, Aro traversa la salle alors que chacun s'écartait sur son passage. Il emmenait de lui du charisme, de la puissance et de la l'assurance que beaucoup de monde lui enviait. Au lieu de s'assoir sur son trône, il se tourna vers tout le monde et resta debout. Une cinquante de vampire était présente, de nombreux vampires étaient en mission, il ferait avec.

" Bonsoir à toute et à tous. J'ai fais quérir votre présence pour faire taire les rumeurs qui ont commencé à naître. Nous sommes une famille et il est important que je vous informe personnellement de ce qu'il en est.

Durant le bal qui a eu lieu il y a deux jours j'ai effectivement eu connaissance de ma compagne, son nom est Isabella. Il y a peu de chance pour que vous la connaissiez puisqu'elle est des notre depuis environ 25 ans.

Vous serez amené à la rencontrer prochainement au château. Je souhaite que vous vous adressiez à elle ou vous comportiez envers elle comme le doit son rang, comme si s'était moi.

Je vous remercie de votre présence, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations. "

Son discours était bref mais clair, il ne tenait pas à exposer sa vie privée devant tous. Elle était importante et c'est tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir pour le moment. Il se tourna vers ses frères restés en retrait. Ils lui adressèrent un discret signe de tête pour montrer leur approbation alors que la salle se vidait rapidement dans un doux bourdonnement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, il aurait le temps de faire une dernière course avant que les magasins ne ferment.

Bella était en train de retourner sa valise. Elle était déjà maquillée, simplement comme à son habitude, coiffée d'une queue haute, il ne lui manquait plus que sa tenue. Aro arrivait dans 15 minutes et pour le moment elle n'avait rien de mieux à se mettre que sa serviette et ses sous vêtements.

Elle fini par jeter son dévolue sur un jeans slim bleu foncé usé sur les cuisses, un t-shirt en voile gris claire avec un col lâche et une veste habillée noire, le tout complétait pas des bottes sans talon noire également. Il y avait de forte chance pour qu'ils courent ce soir et elle n'avait aucune envi de finir avec un talon en moins et de les ralentir.

Elle sentit la présence d'Aro de plus en plus proche, elle attrapa son sac à main et la cape qu'elle sera inconsciemment contre elle, ferma sa porte et descendit rapidement les escaliers.

Elle se traita d'idiote et ralentis sa marche pour avoir l'air plus détendue qu'elle ne l'était en vérité. Bella traversa le hall de l'hôtel et se retrouva rapidement dehors. Elle haussa un sourcil en voyant Aro adossé à d'une Ferrari décapotable dernier modèle, l'attendant tranquillement en bas des marches.

Elle se dirigea vers lui. Comme hier, il lui prit la main afin d'y apposer un baiser. Apparemment Bella cacha mal sa déception puisqu'il sourit légèrement avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

" Bonsoir, j'ai pris noté de votre préférence. " Taquina t-il.

" Bonsoir " Répondit-elle en se mordant les lèvres gênées.

Ne souhaitant pas d'avantage la mettre mal à l'aise il lui ouvrit la portière et l'aida à s'installer pendant qu'il lui prenait la cape des mains pour la ranger dans le coffre. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas les regards envieux des passants alors qu'Aro démarrait la voiture.

" Alors ? Vous avez parlé au Cullen. "

" Oui "

" Et comment on t-il réagit ? "

" Plutôt bien, ils étaient heureux que je ne reste pas seule, mais un peu surpris que vous soyez mon compagnon. "

" Je vois. "

" Et vous ? "

" J'ai simplement fait une annonce pour le reste de la famille Volturi. Les membres les plus importants étaient au courant depuis longtemps déjà. "

" Comment on t-il régit ? "

" Ils ne se permettraient pas de me donner leur avis. Un privilège de roi je suppose. Par contre mes frères et sœurs sont réellement impatients, autant qu'intrigués, de vous rencontrer. Sans doute pour vous souhaiter bon courage. " Elle le regarda surpris. " Il paraîtrait que j'ai mauvais caractère. "

Bella ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

" C'est parce qu'ils ne me connaissent pas encore. De mon côté c'est plutôt les Cullen qui vous souhaitent bon courage ! "

" Vraiment ? "

" Oui, je suis quelqu'un d'indépendant, surtout au court des dernières années. Cela fait très longtemps que je vis sans rendre de compte à personne. Il va falloir que je m'y habitue je suppose. "

" Il nous faudra sans doute un peu de temps, mais nous finirons par nous habituer l'un à l'autre. "

La Ferrari roulait à vive allure sur les routes menant à Florence, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, parfois ils ne disaient rien laissant un agréable silence s'installer entre eux.

" Nous n'allons pas aller dans les quartiers les mieux fréquentés de Florence, du moins pour la chasse, ensuite nous nous promènerons dans d'autres quartiers. " Déclara Aro alors qu'il garait la Ferrari.

" C'est vous le guide " Sourit Bella.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et Aro offrit son bras à Bella alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le quartier San Niccolo sur les hauteurs de la ville. Elle se laissa guider par Aro et observa la ville avec intérêt, les lumières éclairait la ville diffusant une ambiance chaleureuse, presque romantique. Aro conduisait Bella à travers les dédales des rues. S'il décidait de l'abandonner à cet instant précis, nul doute qu'elle mettrait un certain temps à retrouver le chemin du retour.

" Nous y sommes. " Murmura Aro.

Ils firent quelques pas dans le quartier, contrairement au reste de la ville, la lumière, jaunâtre, plus rare, donnait une ambiance un peu glauque aux ruelles. Deux ou trois bars étaient ouverts et on entendait fortement plusieurs conversations. Ils marchèrent un moment avant de se faire apostropher par quatre hommes dans rue mal éclairée. Bella sonda immédiatement leur aura avant de se tourner vers Auro en hochant la tête.

Les hommes avaient entre 30 et 50 ans, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser ils n'étaient pas ivre, il s'agissait de truands de quartier.

" Que font à cette heure tardive un adorable petit couple de touriste ? " Murmura le plus grand d'une voix soyeuse.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

" On ne vous a pas dit à l'office du tourisme qu'il ne fallait pas se balader tard le soir par chez nous ? "

" Si, mais nous avions faim. " Répondit Aro avec un sourire sadique.

" Vous aviez faim ? " Demanda l'un d'eux incrédule alors qu'un autre fronçait les sourcils en observant Aro. Les hommes les encerclèrent et sortirent des couteaux.

" Fini de rire, filez nous votre argent avant qu'il vous arrive quelque chose ! Ca serait dommage d'abimer la jolie dame ! "

Ne prêtant pas attention aux hommes autour d'eux, Aro se tourna vers Bella et fit un geste de la main dans leur direction.

" A vous l'honneur ma chère. "

" La galanterie ne se perd pas, je vous remercie Aro. "

Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers l'homme à sa droite. Celui ci brandit son couteau. " N'approche pas plus ou je te plante. " Sans y prêter attention elle le désarma et le mordit au coup tout en apposant une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier alors que de son côté Aro faisait de même. Tétanisé les deux autres hommes regardaient la scène, ils lâchèrent simultanément leur couteau et prirent leurs jambes à leur coup. Bella fit un bond et atterri sur le dos de l'un d'eux. Elle le redressa et planta de nouveau ses crocs dans la chaire de son cou.

Une fois la besogne terminée, elle ne pu s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres de contentement alors qu'Aro lâchait la dernière victime. Elle mit rapidement feu à leur corps sans y accorder plus d'importance.

Comme si de rien n'était Aro lui offrit de nouveau son bras. Cette fois-ci, il l'emmenait dans un quartier bien plus chic de la ville.

" Où allons-nous ? "

" Un ami tient un café où se côtoient vampires et humains, je souhaite vous emmener là bas si cela vous convient ? Nous ferrons quelques détours pour que je puisse vous montrer la ville. "

" Je vous fais confiance ! Allons-y ! "

Connaissant bien la ville, Aro guida Bella dans toutes sortes d'endroits plus beaux les uns que les autres. Elle qui n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se rendre en Italie était sous le charme, la ville, les monuments, le paysage, et bien sur son guide, tout était magnifique. Florence était vraiment une ville magnifique. Elle était charmée. Aro lui expliquait patiemment les différentes anecdotes sur certains monuments et lui comptait l'histoire de la ville avec passion. Bella buvait ses paroles.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au café, il était déjà tard, mais le service avait toujours lieux. Ils rentrèrent dans le commerce et attendirent quelques minutes avant que le patron ne se rende compte de leur présence.

" Ca alors ! " S'exclama t-il en s'approchant d'eux à grand pas. " Aro ! Voilà une éternité que je ne t'ai pas vu ici ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite, surtout en si charmante compagnie. "

" Bonsoir Julio, effectivement, cela peut se compter en dizaine d'années. Isabella, voici Julio, c'est un très vieil ami, nous nous connaissons bien avant de nous établir définitivement à Volterra. Julio, je te présente ma compagne Bella. " Julio était un vampire de petite taille avec les cheveux noirs coupés très court.

" Enchanté " Dit-il en lui serrant la main.

" De même " Répondit-elle.

" Nous sommes venus boire un verre et profiter de cette magnifique ville. "

" Bien sur, bien sur " Répondit précipitamment le vampire en les guidant à travers le café avant d'ouvrir une porte vers une salle à part, voutée de brique. Les vampires présents ne firent pas attention à eux et Julio les mena à une alcôve reculée dans un coin de la pièce, évitant ainsi qu'Aro soit reconnu.

" Humain je suppose ? " Demanda Julio

" Oui "

" J'ai reçu quelque chose qui devrait vous plaire ce matin. "

" C'est parfait apporte nous ça. "

Julio parti en trottinant, et Aro pu enfin porter son attention sur Bella.

" Florence est-elle à votre goût " Demanda t-il en lui saisissant les mains avec douceur.

" Oui, c'est vraiment une ville magnifique. "

" Nous y retournerons. "

" Avec plaisir. "

Le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes avant qu'Aro ne reprenne la parole.

" Bella, avez vous réfléchis à ma proposition ? "

" Oui, bien sur. Si cela ne vous dérange, je souhaiterais rencontrer le reste de votre famille avant de prendre ma décision définitivement. "

" Je comprends " Dit-il en cachant sa déception. " En rentrant de Florence, je vous mènerais au château. "

Bella hocha la tête.

" Je vous remercie de me laisser un peu de temps. "

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal. "

Julio arriva souriant vers eux tenant une bouteille et deux flutes. Il les posa devant eux et déboucha la bouteille.

" C'est frais de ce matin ! "

Bella pencha la tête sur le côté interloqué et Aro vient à son secourt.

" Nous avons quelques connaissances dans les banques de sang, ce qui, permet, notamment aux établissements comme ceux de Julio de se fournir en sang sans pour autant attirer l'attention des autorités. "

" On m'a assuré que s'était le sang d'une jeune femme d'environ 25 ans. Très frais, comme si vous étiez en train de le boire à la source. "

" Merci Julio " Répondit Aro alors que le patron servait ses deux clients. Et quels clients ? Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas reçu le leader des Volturi ! Comme aucun autre établissement d'ailleurs. Alors qu'il était fréquent de voir ses frères et sœurs.

" Je suis désolée Aro, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas blessé. "

" Non ma chère, tranquillisez vous. C'est simplement que votre attraction est tellement forte qu'elle me rend impatient. "

" Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. " Sourit Bella.

" C'est assez déroutant, vous n'êtes pas la seule à être un peu perdue. Néanmoins, j'apprécie que nous prenions le temps d'en apprendre sur l'un et l'autre, et plus les minutes passent plus j'ai l'impression de mieux vous connaître et cela me donne l'impression que le destin à bien fait les choses. "

Gênée, Bella baissa la tête pour contempler leurs mains jointes. Aro lui releva doucement en posant deux doigts sur son menton.

" Je sais que c'est gênant Isabella, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise. "

" Ca n'est rien Aro, j'ai simplement l'impression d'être une adolescente humaine à son premier rendez-vous, j'agis comme une idiote. "

" Ne soyez pas si dur avec vous même. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez l'impression que je vous force la main. "

" Non, pas du tout, vous êtes parfait, et je suis d'accord avec vous, le temps passé ensemble me renforce dans l'idée que, le destin, comme vous dites, à bien fait les choses. C'est simplement que je m'interroge sur les conséquences de notre lien sur notre vie à tout les deux. "

" Les choses ne sont pas encore écrite, nous verrons bien. Si vous ne souhaitez pas nous rejoindre je ne vous en tiendrez pas rigueur, j'essaierais de vous voir le plus souvent possible si vous êtes d'accord. "

Bella sourit, heureuse qu'il lui laisse une porte de sortie.

" Si au contraire vous vous joignez à moi " Poursuivi t-il " Je suis persuadé que vous serez capable de vous faire une place parmi nous rapidement. "

" Merci Aro, vous êtes vraiment adorable. "

Le vampire haussa un sourcil devant l'adjectif.

" Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être qualifié d'adorable ma chère. "

" Cela va sans doute changer mon cher. " Répliqua t-elle en appuyant sur les derniers mots légèrement moqueuse.

" Voyez-vous ça " Répondit Aro avec un léger sourire.

Bella lui répondit par un sourire énigmatique avant de prendre son verre pour trinquer.

" A nous "

" A nous " Approuva t-il en entrechoquant son verre avec le sien.

Le reste de la soirée fut détendue et la gêne qui avait jusqu'à maintenant toujours été présente lors de leurs échanges commença petit à petit à disparaître. Bella notamment était plus détendue et commençait à voir au delà du leader Volturi, découvrant un vampire pas si différent que ses semblables.

Les heures défilèrent sans qu'ils n'en prennent réellement conscience, ils échangèrent leur numéro de téléphone, ce qu'ils avaient oublié de faire hier, et c'est Julio qui leur rappela que le soleil allait se lever d'ici une heure. Ils le remercièrent, avant de payer leurs consommations. Enfin, Aro insista lourdement pour l'inviter et payer malgré les protestations de Bella.

Ils sortirent de café, promettant à Julio de revenir rapidement, au lieu de lui présenter son bras, Aro saisi la main de Bella et l'attira vers lui, ils marchèrent quelques instants alors que la nuit avait encore ses droits sur la ville. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la place du dôme et admirèrent l'endroit pendant quelques instants avant de se faire aborder par un photographe.

Attendrie, se fut au tour de Bella de tirer Aro qui la suivit bon grès mal grès. Acceptant de jouer le jeu il passa son bras autour de sa taille pendant qu'elle faisait de même. Il était bien plus grand qu'elle et elle en profita pour poser sa tête sur son épaule. Raffermissant sa prise sur sa taille, Aro fit un sourire, savourant leur nouvelle proximité.

Une fois le clicher pris, le photographe s'approcha d'eux en lui tendant la photo. Toujours dans la même position, Bella remercia le photographe et paya la photo avant qu'Aro ai pu faire un geste. Elle la glissa précieusement dans son sac à main.

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu faire un autre geste, Aro l'attira contre lui, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur. Le baiser fut beaucoup moins timide que les derniers et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Aro apposa un autre baiser sur le front de Bella.

" On aime le romantisme ? " Se moqua t-il gentiment.

" Oh ça va... " Marmonna Bella en lui donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule. Il rit avant d'encercler ses épaules de son bras et ils se remirent en route vers la voiture.

" C'est rien, j'en prends note simplement. "

L'atmosphère était paisible en cette fin de nuit et ils apprécièrent le calme de la ville, on apercevait les couleurs dans le ciel alors que le jour allait se lever, une journée ensoleillé sans aucun doute. Bella se dit qu'elle aimait l'Italie, elle s'y verrait bien y vivre. Peut être devait-elle simplement arrêter de se poser des questions et profiter pleinement, après tout si Aro était son compagnon ça n'était pas pour rien. Décidée à se laisser un peu plus aller, elle prit d'avantage appuis sur l'épaule d'Aro alors qu'il traversait la ville. Celui ci resserra sa prise sur son épaule.

Une fois à la voiture, ils se détachèrent avec regrets et Aro invita Bella à prendre place. Une fois le moteur allumé, il couvrit la voiture pour éviter d'être repérés une fois le soleil levé.

La route se passa sans encombre et une fois arrivée sur Volturra ils ne prirent pas la route de l'hôtel mais celle du château. Bella serrait ses mains d'appréhension. Elle redoutait un peu l'accueil que pourrait lui faire les Volturi. Après tout elle était une étrangère.

" Tout va bien se passer " Tenta de la rassurer Aro en recouvrant une de ses mains par la sienne.

Même s'il se voulait serein, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Sa famille allait-elle l'accepter ? Et les Volturi ? Si elle acceptait de faire partie des Volturi, il n'avait pour le moment aucune idée de sa place. Resterait-elle en retrait comme Athenodora et Didyme à s'occuper du protocole et des réceptions ? Ou bien les rejoindrait-elle, lui et ses frères dans la direction du clan ? Partirait-elle en mission ? Resterait-elle au château ?

Il allait devoir débattre de ses nombreuses questions avec elle, mais aussi avec ses frères et sœurs.

XXX

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de clos !

Le prochain c'est la rencontre avec les Volturi ) Pas trop trop de guimauve selon vous dans les précédents, mais dans ce lui là ?

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

A lundi !


	8. Les Volturi

Bonjour à tous !

Et oui, c'est encore moi pour un nouveau chapitre en ce début de semaine )

Merci à tous les reviewers ! Malheureusement, je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews anonymes =/ Et merci à tous les lecteurs de suivre mon histoire !

Bonne lecture )

XXX

La Ferrari garée, Bella ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, peut être avait elle demandé à les rencontrer trop tôt. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Rencontrer les Volturi et même penser à en faire partie !

Aro coupa court à toutes ses questions en déposant un baiser sur lèvres.

" Ne soyez pas si nerveuse, ils vont vous apprécier, cela ne fait aucun doute. "

" Si vous le dites... "

Ils sortirent de la voiture et traversèrent le garage, de magnifiques voitures étaient garées. Du début de l'automobile à maintenant de nombreuses voitures de luxes se faisaient concurrences, toutes plus belles les une que les autres.

" Venez, je pense que mes frères et leurs épouses sont au petit salon. " Dit-il en lui proposant son bras.

Ils sortirent du garage et traversèrent un dédale de couloirs et de salles, Bella était impressionnée par les peintures d'auteurs accrochées aux murs, l'atmosphère du château était sereine. Ils croisèrent quelques vampires curieux qui les saluèrent rapidement. Aro s'arrêta ensuite devant une porte en bois ouvragée, il frappa deux coups et une voix féminine leur donna la permission d'entrer.

Quatre têtes se tournèrent vers eux alors qu'ils pénétraient dans un salon chaleureux décoré de couleurs chaudes et d'un mobilier d'une autre époque. Ils arrivèrent dans le centre de la pièce alors que Bella faisait de son mieux pour ne pas paraître trop mal à l'aise.

Une femme magnifique avec de longs cheveux noirs lui arrivant sous les épaules, des très fins et ressemblant un peu à Aro, se leva rapidement du canapé sur lequel elle était installée.

" Bonjour " Salua t-elle chaleureusement en s'arrêtant juste devant Aro et Bella. " Je suis Didyme la sœur d'Aro. "

Marcus, puis Athenodora et enfin Caius se présentèrent à leur tour à Bella.

" Enchantée de vous rencontrer. "

" Nous sommes heureux de vous rencontrer également Bella. Aro ne fait que parler de vous depuis plusieurs jours. " Répondit Athenodora avec un léger sourire.

Bella sourit gênée ne sachant pas quoi dire. Aro prit les choses en main et invita tout le monde à s'assoir alors qu'il allait chercher deux tasses pour lui et Bella. Ses frères et sœurs étant déjà servis en infusion de sang. Il versa le précieux liquide dans les deux récipients et en tendit un à Bella.

" Que faites vous actuellement ? " Demanda Didyme.

" Tu es bien curieuse " L'interrompit Marcus en lui faisant les gros yeux.

" Excusez moi Isabella si je vous ai semblé impoli, mais mon frère ne nous a pas dit grand chose de vous. "

" Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis chez les Cullen depuis quelques semaines. "

" Cullen ? Comme Carlisle ? " Demanda Marcus.

" Oui, je connais sa famille depuis de nombreuses années, je les ai connu lors de ma 17 ème année humaine si mes souvenirs sont exactes. Depuis nous avons toujours gardé contact même lorsque je poursuivais ma vie humaine. Une fois que j'ai été transformé nous avons été encore plus proches, malgré mes nombreux voyages. "

" Vous connaissiez l'existence de notre communauté alors que vous étiez humaine ? " Demanda Caius d'un ton brusque.

" Oui "

" Je suppose que se sont eux qui vous ont transformé ? " Demanda Athenodora en lançant un regard d'avertissement à son mari.

" Non, ils m'ont proposé plusieurs fois mais j'ai refusé à chaque fois, ils avaient fini par se faire une raison et me regardait vieillir un peu plus chaque année. C'est en rentrant chez moi le soir de mes 34 ans que j'ai croisé la route d'un vampire en chasse qui m'a transformé. Les Cullen ont eu une vision et se sont occupés de moi. N'étant pas un nouveau né classique, je n'étais pas particulièrement attiré par le sang, du moins pas plus que maintenant. J'ai donc continué le travail que j'exerçais. Cinq ans plus tard j'ai eu un déclic et je me suis rendue compte que je ne pourrais jamais vivre comme une humaine alors je suis partie. J'ai voyagé. Je me suis rendue compte que nous avions un véritable potentiel et j'ai pris la décision d'arrêter de le gâcher. "

Le reste de la discussion se fit un ton léger, Bella répondait surtout aux questions que lui posaient Didyme et Athenodora alors que Marcus se contentait de réagir. Caius de son côté ne lui lançait que des piques ironiques. Agacée, Bella fini par se tourner vers lui.

" Ecoutez Caius, je peux comprendre que vous ne m'appréciez guère, après tout vous ne me connaissez pas et je ne suis qu'une pièce rapportée mais j'aimerais assez que vous arrêtiez de m'attaquer à chaque fois que je parle. "

A sa grande surprise Caius se mit à rire. Bella le regarda interloqué et tourna sa tête vers Aro qui hocha la tête avant de poser une main apaisante sur son bras. Athenodora de se côté levait les yeux au ciel exaspérée. Bella reporta son attention sur Caius qui abordait maintenant un léger sourire.

" Le chaton sort enfin ses griffes comme c'est "mignon". Ne soyez pas aussi crispée Isabella, je cherchais simplement à voir si vous aviez un peu de caractère. Après tout, il va vous en falloir pour vous faire votre place parmi nous et pour vivre au côté d'Aro. "

A partir de se moment là Caius cessa ses piques et se montra beaucoup plus amical. Bella commença enfin à se détendre et pu profiter un peu plus de ce moment. Aro et Bella finirent cependant par s'éclipser, Aro tenait à lui faire visiter le château. Elle salua les quatre vampires, les laissant à leur discussion et ils partirent à la découverte du reste de la maison Volturi.

Aro lui fit vraiment une visite complète, la salle de bal qu'elle connaissait déjà, les ailes des invités, celle des gardes, de la famille royale. Les différentes études et bureaux et chacun, l'immense salle d'entrainement où Bella s'attarda sur les différentes armes aux murs qui servaient plus de décoration qu'autre chose, les cuisines où quelques humains s'affairaient.

Lorsque Bella posa la question sur leur présence, il lui répondit simplement qu'ils s'occupaient de l'entretien des jardins et des pièces du château, ils étaient tous aux ordres d'Heidi qui gérait tout ça d'une poigne de fer. Ils avaient donc besoin de manger. Ils étaient, bien sur, au courant de l'existence des vampires. En général il s'agissait de membre de la famille humaine de certains vampires qui venait d'être transformé ou alors des descendants d'humains qui avaient vécu ici.

Aro lui présenta ensuite l'immense salle du trône avant de lui montrer la bibliothèque. Ce fut sans nul doute la pièce qui plut le plus à Bella, des étagères remplis de livres montaient jusqu'au plafond, des échelles roulantes étaient accroché ici et là pour pouvoir saisir les livres les plus hauts. Dispersés dans les pièces quelques confortables fauteuils étaient installés alors que dans un autre endroit on trouvait un bureau, sans doute pour pouvoir effectuer des recherches. La salle était réellement confortable et lumineuse. Bella eu envi de se blottir avec un livre dans un des canapés, près d'une des fenêtres. Abandonnant Aro elle voleta dans la pièce sous son regard amusé. Elle feuilleta quelques livres et trouva même de nombreuses éditions originales de pièces de théâtre ou de livres classiques. Emerveillée elle se dit que cette pièce était vraiment faite pour elle.

" La lecture est une de mes passions " L'interrompit Aro alors qu'elle lisait la quatrième de couverture d'un des livres. Un peu honteuse d'avoir oublié sa présence elle revient vers lui et apposa un baiser sur ses lèvres pour se faire pardonner. " Je suis sans doute celui qui lit le plus ici. Je crois sans me tromper avoir rassemblé la plus grosse partie de cette collection. "

" C'est fantastique ! " S'exclama Bella toujours aussi enthousiaste.

" Vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez bien sur. "

" Merci Aro " Sourit-elle. Elle sentait qu'elle allait vraiment passer du temps dans cette pièce, elle s'y voyait déjà.

Ils prirent la direction des jardins, la douceur et le calme faisait partie intégrante de ce jardin à l'anglaise. Des coins, des recoins, des bosquets un peu partout, beaucoup de verdure, quelques bassins, les jardins étaient vraiment magnifiques. Bella se sentait déjà chez elle dans ce château. Après une longue balade dans les jardins, Bella toujours au bras d'Aro, il la mena dans le fond du jardin à une grande verrière baignée de soleil.

Bella adorait la sensation du soleil sur sa peau, elle était toujours autant étonnée à chaque fois qu'elle voyait sa peau briller et elle trouvait cela toujours aussi agréable. Plusieurs rosiers et fleures exotiques composaient la verrière. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc en pierre juste en face d'une petite fontaine remplis de plantes aquatiques avec quelques poissons.

" C'est un endroit très paisible et agréable. "

" Oui pour être au calme c'est l'idéal, nous ne sommes pas très nombreux à venir ici, on est rarement dérangé. Certains vampires n'aiment pas le soleil. Pour ma part, quand j'ai un peu de temps, c'est quelque chose que j'aime faire, m'exposer au soleil. Ca me rappel un peu ma vie humaine. " Dit-il.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans un silence confortable, Bella appuyée sur Aro savourait la sensation du soleil sur sa peau. Aro embrassa ses cheveux avant de se redresser légèrement et de sortir une longue boite en velours de sa poche.

Soudain mal à l'aise, il la présenta à Bella qui surprise se redressa.

" Qu'est ce que c'est ? C'est pour moi ? Je ne peux pas accepter " Dit-elle gênée en tentant de lui rendre.

" Ouvrez " Murmura t-il en lui refermant ses mains dessus.

Indécise, elle fini tout de même par l'ouvrir pour y découvrir un simple, mais très beau collier en or banc avec en pendentif avec trois diamants en enfilade allant du plus petit au plus gros.

" Aro " Murmura Bella. " Je ne peux pas accepter, vraiment. C'est beaucoup trop. "

" Ca me fait plaisir Isabella, réellement. "

" Vous avez du payer ça une fortune en plus. "

" Cela ne vous regarde pas, c'est mon affaire. Vous allez me vexer si vous ne l'acceptez pas ma chère. "

Aro lui prit des mains, décalant sa queue de cheval il lui accrocha autour du coup. Mal à l'aise d'accepter un si onéreux cadeau, elle se tourna vers lui.

" Magnifique " Murmura t-il.

Incapable de savoir s'il parlait d'elle ou du collier, Bella déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de reculer légèrement et de le regarder dans les yeux.

" Merci " Lui dit-elle sur le même ton.

Aro sourit et apposa une main sur sa joue qu'il caressa avec légèreté. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et cette fois ci le baiser se fit bien plus intense et plus long. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques instants mais restèrent front contre front souriant comme deux collégiens.

Un bruissement de plante attira leur attention, ils tournèrent la tête en même temps pour découvrir Demetri qui venait d'arriver. Gênés et n'aimant ni l'un ni l'autre les démonstrations d'affection devant témoin, ils mirent un peu de distance entre eux. Bella regarda ses mains mal à l'aise tendit qu'Aro fixait Demetri.

" Oui ? " Dit-il. Il savait que s'il était dérangé s'était pour une bonne raison, inutile d'accabler le messager. D'ailleurs il ne savait pas qui était le plus gêné entre eux et Demetri.

" Maître, Madame, excusez moi de vous avoir déranger. " Aro fit signe de la main que ca n'était rien. " Maître Aro, votre présence est requise dans la salle du trône. "

" Nous arrivons. "

Demetri inclina la tête et ne se fit par prier pour partir. Aro se tourna vers Bella avec un sourire d'excuse.

" Je suis désolée ma chère. "

" Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends. Le devoir vous appel " Rajouta t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il se leva et l'aida à faire de même et prirent la direction de la salle du trône. Elle s'arrêta alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la pièce. Il se retourna et la regarda interloqué.

" Je vous attends là " Dit-elle.

" Non, vous venez avec moi. " Alors qu'elle allait protester il lui saisi la main, déposa un baiser dessus avant de rajouter " Nous en parlerons une fois l'audience terminée. Installez-vous à côté de Demetri ou de Felix dans la salle. "

Surprise Bella se contenta de hocher la tête alors qu'il lui lâchait la main pour rentrer dans la salle en la gardant à ses côtés. Ils se séparèrent en arrivant devant les trônes où siégeaient déjà Marcus et Caius. Bella avisa Felix sur le côté droit de la salle, pas très loin de l'endroit où se trouvait les trois rois.

Aro, contrairement à ses frères ne s'assit pas, il se tourna vers Marcus qui lui tendit sa main. Le visage d'Aro ne reflétait aucune émotions, ni quand il découvrit les pensées de Marcus, ni quand il se tourna vers l'émissaire en face de lui.

" Quand vous êtes vous aperçu de ces disparitions ? "

" Les humains ont commencé à se poser des questions et à en parler aux informations. Nous habitons tout de même dans un très grand pays, pour que les disparitions fassent la une, cela à commencé à attirer notre attention. " Répondit le représentant Hindou. "

" Quelle décision à prit votre maîtresse Kali ? "

" Elle nous a ordonné de mener une enquête, après plusieurs mois, nous avons finalement découvert qu'un vampire d'environ 200 ans nommé Ishann souhaitait révéler notre existence aux humains, pour ainsi pouvoir chasser tranquillement sans se cacher. Pour cela il souhaitait renverser notre clan et prendre ainsi le pouvoir sur les petits clans indiens. Bien sur il a monté une armée de nouveau né aidé par sa compagne. Ils cherchent des vampires avec des dons, ils transforment et les tues aussi vite s'ils ne leurs conviennent pas. "

" Continuez. "

" Nous sommes sur le point d'être attaqué et nous ne pouvons pas faire face seul à une telle armée, c'est pourquoi ma maîtresse m'a demandé de venir quérir votre aide. Vous êtes nos dirigeants, vous faites respecter nos lois depuis des siècles, et ce que font ces vampires sont clairement une violation de nos lois. Aidez nous s'il vous plait. "

Bella pouvait sentir que l'homme était désespéré, son aura était majoritairement blanche, il disait la vérité cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle se demandait pourquoi Aro avait demandé sa présence.

Aro s'approcha du vampire et tendit sa main en sa direction, Janak lui donna sans mouvement de recul. Sans rien dire il se dirigea vers Bella en tendant également sa main, celle ci leva uniquement son bouclier pour lui laisser entrevoir ses pensées immédiates ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Ils ne prêtèrent pas attention aux regards étonnés des autres vampires présents dans la pièce.

" Votre impression s'il vous plait " Murmura t-il très légèrement pour qu'elle seule soit capable de l'entendre. Pour toute réponse elle saisi sa main.

_- Janak dit la vérité je le sens, son aura est majoritairement blanche. Ce vampire Ishann est sa compagne violes nos lois pensant pouvoir imposer leur vision sans conséquences. Je pense que vous devriez leur apporter votre aide Aro._

" Merci ma chère " Continua t-il de murmurer en lui faisant un baise main.

Pour toute réponse elle lui sourit légèrement et remis son bouclier en place. Aro se détourna d'elle et marcha en direction de ses frères en quête de leur point de vue toujours en sondant leurs pensées. Ils en profitèrent pour lui faire part de son étonnement quand à son action avec Bella, non sans se moquer.

" Nous parlerons de cela plus tard mes frères. " Conclu Aro au sujet de Bella.

Il se tourna vers Janak qui tendu, n'avait fait qu'observer les allés et venus d'Aro. Il connaissait bien sur les trois rois, mais la femme lui était inconnue. Une future dirigeante ? Peut être prévoyait-il de céder leur monopole sur la communauté vampire ?

" Les Volturi vous aiderons vous et votre clan. " Les épaules de Janak se détendirent. " Au vu de l'urgence de la situation, nous partirons demain. Kali est une vieille amie, nous ne la laisserons pas tomber face à un vampire solitaire. "

" Merci " Répondit Janak soulagé. " Soyez assuré qu'en cas de soucis vous pourrez nous compter parmi vos plus proches alliés.

" Nous vous en remercions. " Intervient Marcus. " Vous êtes notre invité pendant ce temps. "

" Heidi veux tu conduire Janak dans l'aile des invités et lui montrer sa chambre ? "

" Bien Maître Cauis. "

Janak et Heidi quittèrent la pièce. Aro se tourna vers Alec à côté de Felix.

" Alec, prévient la garde principale et secondaire que nous partons demain pour l'Inde, fait préparer deux avions, assures toi que Jane soit prévenue et qu'elle soit de retour pour demain sans pour autant alerter Vladimir et Stefan. " Alec inclina la tête et partie, Aro s'adressa ensuite à Demetri. " Demetri, ta mission est toujours identique, j'ai confiance en toi pour la mener à bien. "

Il se tourna vers ses frères et ils parlèrent à voix basse pendant quelques instants, Caius avait l'air assez agacé avant qu'Aro commence un assez long monologue calmant son frère petit à petit.

Bella de son côté ne savait que faire d'elle même et prenait son mal en patience à côté d'un Felix impassible, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait été convié à cette audience, mais ressentait un pincement au cœur en sachant qu'Aro allait partir pour un temps indéterminé en Inde et certainement pas pour un voyage touristique. Elle prit conscience que ce pincement était en faite de l'appréhension, presque de la peur. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote, heureusement qu'Aro ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées, nul doute qu'il se moquerait d'elle. Il avait plus de 2 000 ans, ca n'était pas une armée de nouveau né qui allait lui faire quoi que se soit à lui ou aux Volturi.

Elle se rendit brusquement compte que même si elle ne le connaissait que depuis peu de temps, elle s'était déjà attachée à lui. Elle avait beaucoup aimé l'homme qu'elle avait découvert, les moments passés ensemble. Pouvait-on ressentir de l'affection pour quelqu'un que l'on connaissait depuis aussi peu de temps ? Elle supposait que leur lien jouait un rôle. Elle souhaitait qu'il rentre de cet expédition sein et sauf.

Elle manqua de sursauter quand elle vit Aro juste devant elle, elle ne l'avait pas vu approcher. Jetant rapidement un regard dans la salle, elle vit qu'ils étaient pratiquement seuls, Marcus et Caius étaient en train de quitter la pièce sans doute pour faire un compte rendu de la réunion à leur épouse.

" Et bien ma chère, vous deviez être vraiment absorbée par vos pensées pour ne pas me voir approcher. A quoi pensiez vous donc ? "

Si elle avait toujours été humaine Bella aurait eu le visage entièrement rouge.

" A vous " Répondit-elle du bout des lèvres. Il sourit et l'embrassa avec douceur. Ne souhaitant pas la mettre mal à l'aise il changea de sujet non sans se réjouir intérieurement de la réponse de sa compagne.

" Allons dans mon bureau, nous serons plus tranquille. "

Sur place ils prirent s'assirent sur le sofa tourné l'un vers l'autre.

" Pourquoi avoir voulu que j'assiste à cette réunion, pourquoi m'avoir demandé mon avis ? "

" Isabella " Commença t-il en saisissant ses mains. " Nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis très longtemps, mais vous êtes ma compagne, et je n'ai pas besoin de notre lien, de sentir notre attraction quand nous sommes proches ou ce manque qui grandit quand vous êtes loin de moi, pour le savoir. Même si vous ne faites pas officiellement parti des Volturi, et même si j'espère que vous allez accepter de me rejoindre, il me semble indispensable que vous commenciez à prendre part à nos réunions et à nos décisions. A plus ou moins court terme vous serez amené à m'épauler Isabella, peut être trouverez vous que c'est un peu précipité, mais je ne vois pas les choses autrement, je ne vois pas le futur autrement qu'avec vous à mes côtés. "

Si elle avait pu, le discours d'Aro aurait fait pleurer Bella. Complètement perdue par cette déclaration, elle fut un peu effrayée, mais surtout très touché par ses mots. Submergée par l'émotion elle fut incapable de répondre, au lieu de cela, elle s'approcha de lui, le serra dans ses bras et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Un peu surpris il lui rendit son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes sans bouger, profitant de la présence de l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, Bella passa sa main dans ses cheveux incertaine avant de prendre la parole.

" Ce que vous m'avez dit ma touché, mais je ne sais pas si je serais à la hauteur de vos attentes Aro. Je suis jeune, et j'ai passé mes années de vampire loin des salons et de la politique de notre monde. Je doute d'être faite pour vous, malgré toute l'affection que je peux éprouver pour vous. Vous avez besoin d'une femme forte pour être à vos côtés, de quelqu'un avec de l'expérience, je ne suis rien de tout ça... "

" Isabella, ma chère, vous vous sous estimé. Votre âge n'est en rien un handicape, bien au contraire, vous allez apporter un autre point de vue pas encore abimé par toutes ses années d'existence. Vous verrez tout d'un œil neuf, donnez un coup de jeune à notre famille. Et vous êtes forte, vous manquez simplement de confiance en vous. Vous me l'avez dit vous même Isabella, vous avez conduit des armées de vampire contre les loups garous, alors je ne pense pas que vous manquiez d'expérience. Faites vous confiance, laissez vous le temps de trouver vos marques. C'est à vous de choisir votre place parmi nous. Vous pourrez vous joindre à moi et à mes frères dans la direction des Volturi ou bien vous joindre à mes sœurs dans la préparation des missions diplomatiques et des réceptions. Vous pourrez choisir de participer aux missions ou de rester au château. "

" J'en doute Aro... "

" Vous verrez ma chère, le temps me donnera raison. "

Ils restèrent de longues minutes l'un contre l'autre sans rien dire, plongés dans leurs pensées. Bella était persuadée qu'il avait tord.

" Promettez-moi que vous serez prudent en Inde. "

" Ne vous tracassez pas, ça n'est pas la première armée de nouveau né auquel nous avons affaire. Nous serons rapidement de retour, vous n'aurez même pas remarqué notre départ. "

" Permettez-moi d'en douter. "

" Le seul avantage qu'ils ont sera leur nombre, éventuellement leur force et leur nombre. Ces vampires n'ont aucune expérience du combat, et ne maîtrise pas leur don. Leurs créateurs sont simplement des vampires imbus d'eux même. Kali et son clan ont demandé notre aide car ils ne sont pas assez nombreux pour repousser une attaque, à nous tous ça ne sera qu'une mission parmi tant d'autres, à ne pas sous estimer cependant. Je serais de retour dans une semaine. Athenodora et Didyme s'occuperont du château en notre absence. Vous pouvez rester avec elles si vous le souhaitez. "

" Je pense passer un peu de temps avec les Cullen je ne serais pas à l'aise au château sans vous. "

" Comme vous voulez. Je viendrais vous chercher dès que je reviens, cela vous laisse quelques jours de plus pour réfléchir, et puis, nous pouvons toujours nous appeler " Rajouta t-il en passant une main dans les longs cheveux de Bella.

XXX

Bella tournait en rond, voilà une semaine et demi qu'Aro et une partie des Volturi étaient parti pour l'Inde. Même avec les portables la communication n'était pas évidente, et elle était loin de la contenter. Outre le manque du au lien, Bella avait fini par se l'avouer au bout d'une semaine, il lui manquait... Jamais ô grand jamais elle ne s'était sentit comme ça. Les dernières nouvelles qu'elle avait eu de lui datait d'il y a deux jours et ils partaient combattre une dernière fois, ils avaient perdu deux recrues mineurs qui venait de rejoindre le clan et qui venait d'être mordue, un vrai miracle qu'il n'y ait pas eu plus de morts.

Depuis une heure elle écrivait et effaçait sms sur sms sans jamais rien envoyer.

" Idiote ! "

Agacée elle jeta son portable sur le lit. Les Cullen avaient tout fait pour lui changer les idées, mais rien à faire elle était inquiète. Shopping, jeux, balades, chasses, longues discussions, tout y était passée. Athenodora et Didyme étaient venus plusieurs fois, elles avaient beaucoup discuté toutes les trois, échangeant des anecdotes. Elle avait découvert Aro d'une autre façon et appris à apprécier les deux femmes, bien plus actives qu'on pouvait le supposer au départ. Elles s'étaient parfois joins aux Cullen, retrouvant avec plaisir Carlisle et découvrant les autres membres de la famille.

Tripotant le collier qu'il lui avait offert, elle regarda par la fenêtre, le soleil commençait à décliner mais brillait toujours. Résignée elle décida d'aller faire un tour, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre. Elle se saisit de sa veste en cuire et de son sac à main dans lequel elle fourra son portable. Elle attrapa la cape que lui avait donnée Aro et la déposa sur ses épaules. Elle sortit de la chambre, croisa Alice et Jasper à qui elle fit un sourire.

Les Cullen avaient accepté qu'Aro soit son compagnon et ils avaient compris qu'elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la petite humaine qui était la petite amie d'Edward.

Dans le hall elle rabattit la capuche sur sa tête, prenant garde à ne pas trop exposer son visage et elle sortie se l'hôtel rapidement. Marchant dans l'ombre, elle prit la direction d'un petit parc qu'elle avait aperçu la semaine passée et dans lequel elle aimait se promener.

A l'abri des arbres, elle laissa ses pensées dériver. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il y a un mois sa vie prendrait un tel tournant ? Certainement pas elle. Mettant ses mains dans ses poches elle donna un coup de pied dans une feuille sur son chemin, et réajusta machinalement la cape sur ses épaules.

Elle passa à côté d'un couple et entendit la femme murmurer à son mari en Français qu'il y avait décidément de drôle d'excentrique partout. Bella sourit intérieurement, ces gens étaient loin d'imaginer qu'elle pouvait en faire son dîner.

Faisant fi des remarques des humains, elle s'assit sur un banc, tentant d'oublier son inquiétude. Elle sortit son téléphone de son sac à main pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de message. Rien. Résignée elle fixa l'écran quelques secondes, espérant un signe de vie. Dans un réflexe purement humain elle soupira et rangea le téléphone observant sans vraiment le voir le lac en face d'elle.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit deux personnes s'installer à côté d'elle, vraiment près. Se retenant de grogner, alors qu'ils étaient très proche d'elle, beaucoup trop proche d'elle. A l'odeur elle su qu'il s'agissait de deux hommes plutôt jeunes. Levant les yeux au ciel elle préféra ne pas réagir.

" Hey madame, il est quelle heure ? " Demanda le premier. Bella ne réagit pas.

" Tu sais madame, il ne faut pas se balader seule comme ça, on sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber. " Continua le second.

" Mais si tu nous donnes ton portable madame on peut te protéger. " Reprit le premier en posant une main sur son épaule.

" Je crois tu lui fais peur mon pote. " Se moqua l'autre.

Bella eu un petit rire mais n'ajouta rien, elle regarda cependant autour d'elle et vit un couple de personnes âgées passer devant eux, faisant semblant de ne pas les voir.

" Attends, madame, tu devrais pas te moquer de nous. Tu ne nous connais pas après tout. " Dit celui à sa droite en saisissant son sac.

Toujours sans rien ajouter elle posa sa main glaciale sur la sienne et lui broya les doigts avant de les retirer de son sac. Le jeune humain poussa un cri de douleur alors qu'elle lui avait sans doute cassé un ou deux doigts.

" Oh non, on ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber " Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui ses yeux rouges brillants d'anticipation un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, sa capuche rabattue sur ses épaules. L'humain eu un mouvement de recule.

" Ma chère, je vous remercie d'avoir prévu le dîner. " Dit une voix soyeuse derrière eux alors que la nuit été tombée. Les deux humains sursautèrent. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa avec douceur ses mains sur ses épaules en embrassant le haut de sa tête.

" Aro " Sourit Bella qui l'avait sentit arriver depuis quelques minutes. " Vous m'avez manqué. "

" Vous aussi. " Murmura t-il.

Les deux humains en avaient profité pour se lever croyant pouvoir s'éclipser, Aro les attrapa par le col pour les trainer dans un endroit un peu plus reculé. Il en profita pour lire leurs pensées et il manqua de les tuer immédiatement au vu de ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour Isabella. Celle ci se leva avec grâce et le rejoint, il lui tendit l'humain auquel elle avait cassé quelques doigts, il était terrifié. A l'abri des arbres et en les bâillonnant ils mirent fin à la vie des deux humains avant que Bella fasse brûler leurs corps.

Ils s'éloignèrent ensuite et marchèrent dans le parc avant d'aviser un nouveau banc protégé par les arbres. Aro invita Bella à s'assoir avant de faire de même. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose elle s'empara de ses lèvres pour un long et doux baiser avant de se détacher, de mettre sa tête contre son épaule et le serrer contre elle. Aro bien que surpris lui rendit son étreinte et posa sa joue sur sa tête.

" J'étais inquiète. " Marmonna t-elle.

" Tout c'est bien passé Isabella, ne vous en faites pas. Je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir de me retour je m'en excuse. Vous m'avez vraiment manqué ma chère. "

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que Bella ne reprenne la parole.

" Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, j'ai quelques affaires à récupérer en France et en Allemagne, et ensuite, si votre proposition tient toujours, j'accepte de vivre au château. "

Aro la détacha de ses bras et la regarda fixement un peu incertain.

" Vraiment ? "

" Oui, enfin si vous êtes toujours d'accord. "

" Bien sur que je suis d'accord Isabella " S'exclama t-il un sourire aux lèvres. " Vous m'en voyez ravi "

Avec la lune pour seule témoin il l'embrassa et la serra contre lui.

XXX

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ce fini ! Bella a été introduite au près des Volturi !

Merci pour votre lecture ) N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, je suis toujours ravie de les lire !

A lundi prochain.


	9. Volterra

Bonsoir, bonsoir,

Faisant partie des 1/5 de français n'ayant pas ce lundi de ferrier, je mets un peu tard l'histoire, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop =)

Petit clin d'œil à Nicky qui c'est amusé à mettre des reviews sur plusieurs histoires, comme je ne peux pas te remercier en MP. Pour les autres, j'essaie dans la mesure du possible de vous répondre en privé !

Merci à mes reviewers et à mes lectures !

Bonne lecture )

XXX

Bella était résidait au château de Volturra depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Les mois avaient été bien remplis et elle avait fini par prendre ses marques.

Sa relation avec Aro avait bien sur évoluée, ils avaient appris au fur et à mesure des semaines à se connaître. Ils s'étaient découvert des points communs et des points de divergences, mais tout se passait au mieux. Aro était devenu en quelque sorte son compagnon, son meilleur ami, et son amant. Et quel amant ! Pensa t-elle rêveuse. Fini la retenue des premières semaines, ils avaient appris à se connaître, et même s'ils étaient loin d'être démonstratif devant les autres, au contraire même, dans l'intimité de leur couple s'était loin d'être le cas. Bella aimait parfois les qualifier de fusionnel.

Il lui avait fallut plus de temps pour s'intégrer auprès des membres du clan des Volturi, et même si elle n'avait pas eu de problème particulier avec les frères et sœurs d'Aro, ses frères et sœurs maintenant, se corrigea t-elle mentalement, cela avait prit plus de temps auprès des autres membres de la famille. Elle avait du faire ses preuves, montrer qu'elle n'était pas une opportuniste qui souhaitait profiter de son lien avec Aro pour mettre la main sur la direction des Volturi. Elle avait acquis petit à petit une réputation auprès de chacun, à force d'entrainement et de missions. Durant les mois qui étaient passés Aro l'avait intégré aux décisions des Volturi, la laissant parfois rendre les jugements, l'initiant à l'exercice du pouvoir, prenant toujours en compte son avis.

Marcus, Caius, leurs épouses et Aro avaient pris la décision de l'intégrer, bien que pas encore officiellement, en dehors de la sphère Volturi, à la direction du clan. Athenodora avait appuyé disant que Bella ne se sentirait pas à l'aise à préparer réception et missions diplomatique, et qu'il s'agissait d'une femme de terrain. En effet, Bella prenait un plaisir particulier à partir en mission. Jusqu'à présent, Aro (parfois Marcus ou Caius) l'accompagnait pour, dans un premier temps les diriger et ensuite, quand elle avait prit un peu plus d'expérience, pour la seconder.

Une certaine routine s'était installée, très tôt le matin quand elle était à Volturra elle partait pour la salle d'entrainement, y passant une à deux heures, pour parfaire son bouclier mental, tenter d'améliorer son bouclier physique et le feu. Ensuite elle révisait un peu les arts martiaux avant de passer aux armes blanches. Au début certains membres du clan l'avait dévisagé en la voyant manier, dagues, arc et katana, des arts qu'ils avaient fini par oublier. Mais les doutes s'étaient vite dissipés quand ils l'avaient vu en action sur un champ de batailles. Elle s'entrainait seule, mais la plus part du temps avec Felix, Demetri ou encore Jane et Alec qu'Aro avait attribué à sa garde personnelle suite à une minable tentative d'enlèvement. Se joignait souvent à eux un drôle de trio, qui était arrivé il y a six mois. Cassandre, Maël, et Théodore étaient trois âmes sœurs. Marcus avait faillit mourir une deuxième fois quand il les avait vu.

Les deux hommes à ce moment se détestaient cordialement. Il s'agissait de trois amis d'enfance qui avait été mordu i ans lors d'un voyage. Et depuis les hommes se revendiquaient Cassandre et la pauvre ne savait où donner de la tête. Un vieux vampire, fatigué de les entendre se battre avait fini par les envoyer chez les Volturi. Physiquement âgé de 20 ans ils avaient été amenés dans la salle du trône par Felix et Demetri qui tenaient chacun un des deux hommes. Ils étaient sacrement bruyant, et elle avait cru que Caius allait les tuer sur le champ. Intriguée, Bella avait demandé à entendre leur histoire, Aro avait ensuite lu leurs pensées et Marcus les avait éclairé sur leur lien. Etonnement cela les avait instantanément calmés. Après une discussion tous les quatre, ils leur avaient proposé de se joindre à eux, ce qu'ils avaient accepté.

Nul doute qu'ils étaient bruyant et qu'ils amenaient de la vie dans le château, Bella les avait prit d'affection et elle aimait les avoir avec elle lorsqu'elle portait en mission. Surtout qu'ils avaient fini par découvrir qu'ils avaient chacun un don. Cassandre pouvait se rendre invisible et pour l'instant l'étendre à une personne, Maël était bien plus rapide que n'importe quel vampire, se rendant presque invisible quand il courait, et Théodore était télépathe. Un étonnant trio qui avait encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre, mettant la patience de Jane à rude épreuve puisqu'elle était en partie chargée de les former.

Le reste de la journée se partageait entre audiences, missions, diplomatie, lecture, tâches administratives, balade dans les jardins et dans la verrière, discutions avec les membres du clan, avec Aro, chasse, entrainement, parfois shopping quand Didyme et Athenodora la kidnappaient.

Paresseusement Bella s'étira tel un chat, elle se tourna vers Aro, qui l'observait avec intérêt, allongé à côté d'elle il la saisi par la taille et l'approcha de lui mettant en contact leur deux corps nus. Ils avaient pris l'habituer de rester étendu après l'amour, profitant de la présence de l'un et de l'autre, allant jusqu'à fermer les yeux comme n'importe quel couple d'humain. Elle se blottit contre lui et l'embrassa dans le coup, suivant avec sa main gauche les rayons du soleil qui faisaient briller la peau d'Aro. Le soleil se refléta contre sa bague de fiançailles et elle sourit heureuse.

Hier soir Aro était allé la trouver et ils étaient partis pour une de leurs nombreuses balades nocturnes. Ils étaient allés à Florence, et Aro l'avait emmené dans le café de Julio. Elle n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué que le café était désert. C'est quand elle avait vu la salle uniquement dédiée aux vampires avec une seule table et de la lumière tamisée qu'elle avait commencé à se poser quelques questions. Comme si de rien n'était, ils avaient discuté comme à leur habitude, profitant d'un moment à deux. Profitant d'un silence Aro s'était éloigné de la table, mis à genoux et lui avait demandé sa main avec un magnifique et simple solitaire. Elle s'était bien sur jetée dans ses bras et avait dit oui. S'en était suivit une nuit absolument magique.

Bella fut sortie de ses pensées par quelques coups sur la porte.

" Maître Aro, Madame, votre présence est requise pour les audiences du matin. " Déclara la douce voix de Jane.

" Nous arrivons Jane, merci. " Lui répondit Aro.

Bella grogna et s'extirpa des bras d'Aro avant de sortir du lit. Elle se saisi de son peignoir en soie et l'enfila avant de se poster devant la fenêtre. Silencieusement il se plaça derrière elle en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Il fit glisser le peignoir d'une de ses épaules et l'embrassa.

" Je n'aime pas ce bout de tissus. " Dit-il.

Amusée elle se tourna vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

" Je n'aime pas beaucoup celui là non plus. " Répondit-elle en désignant le boxer qu'il avait enfilé. " Cependant " Rajouta t-elle alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche en rapprochant son corps du sien. " Je doute que Caius que nous le fassions patienter plus longtemps. " Termina t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, avant de grimacer, une heure de retard, il allait les tuer.

" Tu as raison comme d'habitude. " Murmura t-il en se détachant d'elle à regret avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Ils se préparèrent rapidement, prenant une courte de douche. Aro l'attendait dans son habituel costume noir alors que Bella finissait d'enfiler sa robe, dissimulant ses deux dagues au niveau de ses jambes et réajustant son collier avec le pendentif en forme de "V" symbole de son appartenance aux Volturi. Elle portait cependant toujours sous ses vêtements le premier collier qu'il lui avait offert. Elle agrafa sa cape (celle qu'Aro lui avait offert, elle refusait d'en porter une autre) et saisit le bras que lui tendait son fiancé.

Ils arrivèrent à la salle du trône - très - en retard sous les œillades assassines de Caius. Ils n'arrivaient jamais en retard, et puis cette fois-ci ils avaient une bonne raison se dit Bella, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle prenait place sur le côté droit de la salle, comme à son habitude encadrée par Alec et Jane.

La séance du jour fut plus que banale, mais son avis fut solliciter à chaque fois. Querelle de territoire, autorisation de création de clan, et autres furent soulevés lors de cette audience. Aro lui avait dit qu'ils profiteraient de leur mariage pour procéder au couronnement et que bientôt elle siégerait officiellement avec eux. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être anxieuse en pensant à tout ça.

Lorsque trois heures plus tard les audiences touchèrent à leur fin, échangeant quelques mots, ils prirent la direction du petit salon où les attendaient Athenodora et Didyme. Ils s'installèrent sur les canapés et dégustèrent leurs infusions.

" On a oublié de se lever ce matin ? Plus d'une heure de retard, nous étions habitués à mieux. " Se moqua Caius.

" Une occasion particulière " Répondit Aro en saisissant la main de Bella.

" Vraiment ? " Demanda Marcus intéressé. Didyme de son côté avait le regard fixé sur les mains jointes des deux vampires, souriant soudainement, elle se leva et embrassa Bella puis Aro.

" Toutes mes félicitations " S'exclama t-elle enthousiaste alors que Caius la regardait comme si une seconde tête lui avait poussé.

" Pourquoi est ce que tu... " Commença Athenodora avant de s'interrompre en voyant les sourires d'Aro et de Bella, de regarder la main gauche de Bella, et de sourire à son tour. " Je vois " Termina t-elle avant de se lever et de les embrasser à leur tour en leur donnant ses félicitations.

" Merci " Dit Bella pour eux deux.

" Bon sang, pourquoi ne l'avons nous pas remarqué avant, il était temps Aro. Félicitations " S'exclama à son tour Marcus.

" Quelqu'un aurait-il l'obligeance de m'expliquer " Exigea Caius.

" Calme-toi mon frère. J'ai demandé à Bella de m'épouser et elle a accepté. "

Le visage de Caius se détendit et il sourit à son tour. " Tu en as mis du temps mon frère, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ! "

Aro marmonna quelque chose que personne n'entendit et pendant plusieurs minutes ils discutèrent du mariage, des préparatifs, etc. Puis, la discussion dériva sur la première mission en solo de Bella. Elle devait partir avec une partie de la garde au nord de l'Italie où un vampire fou s'était entouré de cinq nouveaux nés, qui semaient la terreur dans un petit village. Un vampire nomade passant par là l'avait signalé aux Volturi. Une mission de routine sans danger particulier. Bella appréhendait un peu, mais ca n'était rien en comparaison d'Aro qui cachait avec difficulté son inquiétude. Caius avait fini par le remettre à sa place en lui disant que Bella était tout à fait compétente et qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une mission de routine.

Une heure plus tard elle était prête, regardant en face d'elle les vampires qui allaient l'accompagner, Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Cassandre, Maël, Théodore, Arius (qui n'avait pas de pouvoir), Grace capable de geler les personnes en les touchants, et enfin Romulus qui maîtrisait la télékinésie. Après un dernier au revoir à Aro et aux autres dirigeants ils prirent la direction du garage, ils seraient en quelques minutes sur place s'ils couraient, mais ils ne souhaitaient pas se faire repérer par les humains. Trois berlines noires quittèrent alors le château à toute allure.

Après quelques heures de route rapidement avalée ils arrivèrent dans un petit village au sud de Milan dans les collines, loin de tout. Bella marchait en tête et fit signe de s'arrêter au centre de village alors que devant eux se tenait un vampire à l'allure débraillé.

" Ah vous voilà enfin Volturi ! " S'exclama t-il en souriant. " Nous vous attendions " Poursuivi t-il en ouvrant grand ces bras. " C'est un plaisir de rencontrer Isabella, la compagne d'Aro et futur Reine de Volturra. Votre réputation vous précède. "

" Qui êtes vous ? " Demanda Bella

" Lucien pour vous servir, une vielle connaissance d'Aro. "

" Pourquoi faire tout ça ? Qui vous envoi ? "

" Et bien, Madame, on donne chère pour votre tête ici bas et comme je n'ai plus rien à perdre, et surtout un compte à rendre à ce cher Aro... " Conclu t-il alors que derrière lui environ 60 vampires, des nouveaux nés, sortaient des ruelles, sans aucun doute les habitants du village. Bella repéra cependant trois ou quatre vampires expérimentés " Surprise " Sourit-il sadique.

Ne faisant pas attention à certaines exclamations de sa garde, Bella commença à donner ses ordres d'une voix basse et froide. S'était très loin d'être la mission de routine prévue.

" Maël, va prévenir le château qu'ils nous envoient des renforts au cas ou ils ne sont pas les seul. " Maël parti immédiatement et très rapidement. Arius la regarda avec des grands yeux, ils allaient se faire tuer sans aucun doute, s'était du suicide.

" Se sont des nouveaux nés, ils n'ont que la force pour eux, se ne sont pas des combattants. Nous sommes entrainés chaque jour pour ce genre de combat, ayez foie en vos capacités. Mon bouclier mental est sans faille, vous serez immunisé contre leurs éventuels dons, j'ai également placé autour de chacun d'entre vous une extension de mon bouclier physique, il ne fera que ralentir les mouvements adverses, et les coups que vous recevrait auront la même force que ceux des vampires classiques. Nous allons nous battre contre des vampires normaux, l'expérience en moins. J'ai confiance en vous.

Alec, tu me maintiens le plus de vampires sous ton contrôle sur le front droit, pas de corps à corps pour toi aujourd'hui. Jane, tu restes à côté de ton frère et tu immobilise ce Lucien, Demetri tu assures leur protection à tous les deux et toi Felix tu passes derrière le don d'Alec et tu finis le travail. Cassandre tu restes invisible et tu me tues discrètement chacun. Théodore, Grace, Romulus, Arius et moi même nous nous chargeons des autres à l'ancienne. Des questions ? "

" Madame, vous ne pouvez pas participer, nous ne pouvons pas laisser quelque chose vous arriver. " Intervient Grace.

" Il est hors de question que je vous laisse vous battre sans rien faire, nous sommes déjà en infériorité numérique. "

Les voyant hocher la tête, elle se débarrassa de cape. " Ne les laissons pas patienter plus longtemps. Pas de prisonnier, on ne garde que ce Lucien en vie. "

Avant que quiconque n'ai pu rajouter autre chose elle décocha une flèche à laquelle elle mit feu et transperça la gorge du vampire qui se trouvait à droite de Lucien, celui ci prit immédiatement feu et se retrouva consumé avant que qui conque n'est pu faire un pas. Lucien hurla de rage et ordonna l'attaque avant de passer sous l'emprise de Jane.

Bella tira encore quelques flèches enflammées se débarrassant d'autres vampires, avant de sortir son katana, s'avançant vers les nouveaux nés. La paire Alec et Felix faisait un carnage, Alec ne pouvait pas se servir de son pouvoir dans les missions classique, risquant d'aveugler les membres des Volturi, mais avec le bouclier d'Isabella ils étaient protégés. Ce fut un massacre du côté de leurs adversaires. Bella et les vampires à sa suite décapitaient rapidement. Impressionnés par la volonté, la technique, et les paroles de la compagne d'Aro, ils prenaient confiance en eux.

Alors qu'une vingtaine de vampires ennemis était tombé Maël arriva enfin à Volturra, cela n'avait pas duré plus de quelques minutes, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir couru pendant des heures. Propulsant un vampire qui avait voulu l'arrêter, il entra dans le petit salon où se trouvaient Aro, Caius, Marcus, Athenodora et Didyme, discutant de la mission de Bella et changeant les idées à un Aro crispé. Maël entra sans frapper et entra trombe dans la pièce.

" On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper " Dit acidement Athenodora. Sans écouter ce qu'on venait de lui dire, il s'adressa directement à Aro.

" Maîtresse Isabella m'envoi, c'est une embuscade, environ 60 vampires nouveaux nés. Elle demande des renforts au cas ou d'autres se joindraient à eux. "

Aro bondit et ordonna à Caius de rassembler une partie de la garde restante et laissa à Didyme et Athenodora le commandement du château.

Quelques minutes après l'arrivée de Maël, une vingtaine de vampire partaient pour le nord de l'Italie.

Pendant ce temps, Bella venait d'arracher la tête d'un des vampires et y mettait le feu, elle enchainait les coups de pieds et de lames forçant l'admiration, même de ses propres troupes qui avouèrent l'avoir sous estimer. La moitié des adversaires avait été décimé. Elle mit feu à un corps quand elle aperçu du coin de l'oeil un des lieutenants de Lucien qui s'approchait à toute allure de Jane, épée sortie. Demetri était en train de se battre avec un vampire expérimenté et n'avait rien vu.

" JANE ! " Hurla Bella en s'élançant. L'intéressée, sans perdre sa concentration, tourna la tête vers Bella en fronçant les sourcilles. Avant de dévier son regard vers le vampire à quelques centimètres d'elle. Le temps pour elle réagir, il était trop tard. Alors que la lame n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa gorge, Bella bondit et se jeta sur le vampire, abandonnant son katana, elle avait atterri sur le dos de l'homme. Se redressant elle posa un pied en appuie sur son dos et arracha à main nue sa tête avant d'y mettre feu. Puis elle se tourna vers Jane.

" Tout va bien ? "

Encore sous le coup de ce qui venait de se passait Jane se contenta d'hocher la tête murmurant un merci presque inaudible, elle s'était vu partir. Pour toute réponse Bella sourie, sortie ses dagues et repartie plus loin. La petite vampire reporta son attention sur Lucien et celui ci hurla de plus belle.

Bella et sa garde firent preuve d'efficacité, esquivant les coups, se baissant, sautant, se servant des bancs et autres murets pour porter le coup de grâce, aucune de leurs actions n'étaient superflue. Dix minutes plus tard la place du village ressemblait à un champ de bataille, du feu brulait par endroit alors qu'à d'autres une fine pédicule de glace recouvrait le sol.

D'un coup d'oeil Bella s'aperçu que tout le monde était présente même si l'épaule de Demetri était en train de guérir, qu'Arius avait perdu un bras qui commençait déjà à repousser, la main droite de Grace était en train de se remettre en place, et la jambe de Théodore aurait encore besoin de quelques minutes pour retrouver un angle normale.

Oubliant sa douleur à sa cheville qui s'estompait déjà, Bella récupéra son katana plantée un peu plus loin dans la tête d'une grand mère et le raccrocha dans son dos ainsi que son arc. Elle rangea ensuite ses dagues et s'avança, d'une démarche assurée, vers Lucien toujours sous l'emprise du pouvoir de Jane.

" Jane, s'il te plait " Demanda t-elle en se plantant devant le vampire. Celui ci arrêta immédiatement de se tortiller sur le sol.

" Maintenant que ton armée n'est plus qu'un tas de poussière, tu vas pouvoir répondre à toutes mes questions. " Dit-elle en se penchant vers lui. " Qui t'envoi ? "

" Je ne vous dirais rien. " Répondit-il

" Qui t'envoi ? " Répéta t-elle calmement.

" Je n'ai rien à vous dire " Déclara t-il avec arrogance.

Elle le saisit par la gorge et le releva, le regardant dans les yeux avec froideur. " Ne test pas ma patience, tu as essayé d'attenter à la vie des membres de ma garde, tu n'es pas en position de me refuser des informations " Dit-elle en accentuant la pression.

" Vous me tuerez de toute façon. " Répondit-il perdant de sa superbe.

" A toi de voir si tu préfères que je te tranche rapidement la tête ou si tu souhaites que nous testions certaines tortures sur toi. " Le visage de Bella était dur et froid, Cassandre était ravie de ne pas être à la place de Lucien.

" Je ne sais pas qui c'est. J'étais en Allemagne, dans un bar et une femme m'a approché, me demandant si je voulais gagner de l'argent. Lorsqu'elle m'a exposé son plan, j'ai dis oui, Aro avait décimé mon clan parce que nous avions quelques enfants immortels. "

" Tu vois quand tu veux... " Elle relâcha la pression sur son cou sans pour autant le libérer. " Aro se fera un plaisir de vérifier tes dires quand il arrivera. "

" Je suis déjà là ma chère. "

" Aro " Sourit-elle " Pardonnes moi je ne t'avais pas sentit aussi près. " Elle lâcha brusquement Lucien qui s'écrasa au sol un main sur sa gorge. Elle aperçu plus loin Marcus et Caius qui semblaient étonnés en constatant le champ de ruine, ainsi qu'une vingtaine d'autres membres de la garde.

" Cela ne fait rien, j'ai pu constater qu'il ne fallait pas te mettre en colère. " Sourit-il. Il lutta contre l'envi de la serrer contre lui, heureux de voir qu'elle allait bien. Avant toute chose il devait s'occuper du vampire à leurs pieds.

" Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour Lucien le lâche. S'enfuir alors que le reste de son clan et de ses enfants immortels se battent, tu n'as jamais été un grand vampire. " Il se saisit de sa main avant de la relâcher, dégouté. " Felix, Demetri, veuillez escorter cet homme jusqu'à nos prisons à Volterra. "

Les deux vampires s'en saisir et partirent rapidement.

Aro porta son attention sur Bella. Lorsque Maël leur avait porté le message il s'était imaginé le pire, retrouvant son corps séparé de sa tête. Le spectacle qu'ils avaient découverts en arrivant l'avait plus que surpris, agréablement bien sur. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu saisir Lucien par la gorge, il l'avait trouvé que plus belle, une vraie Reine. Jane s'était alors présentée à lui tendant simplement sa main et lui avait suivi le combat dans la tête de la petite vampire, surpris et impressionné. Le respect qui avait pour Bella n'avait fait que s'accroitre en voyant le sauvetage de Jane. Sortie de ses pensées il avait remercié Jane et avait rejoint Bella.

Conscient des regards braqués sur eux, et peu désireux de se donner en spectacle il saisit simplement ses mains et les embrassa avant d'exercer une forte pression dessus.

" Je ne crois pas avoir déjà eu aussi peur. " Lui murmura t-il.

" Je vais bien Aro. " Répondit-elle sur le même en lui pressant les mains.

" Je sais. On peut dire que ta première mission est une réussite. "

" C'est une façon de voir les choses. "

" J'ai vu la mémoire de Jane, tu as été impressionnante Bella. Je ne crois pas que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire. Tu as mis en déroute, toi et ta garde, avec une facilité déconcertante une armée d'environ 60 nouveaux nés sans perdre un seul des nôtres. Peu aurait été capable de ça. Je suis fière de toi. " Lui dit-il en la conduisant vers les autres membres des Volturi.

Gênée Bella était incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit et se laissa guider par Aro. Marcus et Caius lui présentèrent leurs félicitations, gardant leurs commentaires plus personnels pour quand ils seraient seul sans la garde. Les membres n'ayant pas participé à la bataille inclinèrent la tête en la voyant.

Laissant le village derrière eux après avoir fait le ménage les leaders Volturi prirent une voiture et la garde de Bella les deux autres. La vingtaine d'autres gardes repartis à pieds. Durant le trajet Caius promit que plus jamais il n'insinuerait qu'elle trichait aux échecs. Ils deux hommes la félicitèrent un peu plus chaudement non sans la taquiner et Bella assise à l'arrière de la voiture avec Aro pu enfin se relaxer et profiter de la douceur de ses bras.

Le trajet jusqu'à Volturra fut rapide, Caius au volant de la voiture faisait rugir le moteur et ils furent les premiers à revenir de l'expédition, la voiture dans le garage ils rejoignirent la salle du trône où se trouvait uniquement Didyme et Athenodora. Ces dernières en les voyants franchirent les portes marchèrent à leur rencontre avant de serrer Bella dans leur bras.

" Nous étions tellement inquiète " Murmura Athenodora.

" Si tu pouvais éviter de nous faire des frayeurs de ce genre à l'avenir " Poursuivi Didyme.

" Je ferais de mon mieux. "

Ils prirent la direction du petit salon où Bella leur raconta en détails la mission alors que pendant ce temps les gardes arrivèrent petit à petit racontant la bataille et surtout le comportement exemplaire de Bella à ceux qui étaient restés au château ou qui n'avaient pas pu y participer. La compagne d'Aro venait de trouver sa place au près des membres des Volturi sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Certains parlaient d'elle comme d'une Reine guerrière d'autres se demandaient quand Aro allait enfin l'épouser pour faire d'elle officiellement une Reine Volturi.

Ne faisant pas attention aux bruits de couloirs, Bella et Aro, regagnèrent leurs appartements. Une fois la porte close, à l'abri des regards, Aro pu enfin la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui. Sa fiancée lui rendit sans mal son étreinte.

" Quand Maël nous à annoncer l'embuscade... " Chuchota t-il incapable de continuer en posant sa tête contre la sienne. " Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sans toi. "

" Je suis là maintenant, je n'ai rien, tout c'est bien passé " Continua t-elle sur le même ton que lui. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa amoureusement. S'en suivi un baiser bien plus passionné. Aro rompit le baiser, attrapa Bella et la prit dans ses bras avant de l'allonger sur le lit.

" Je vais t'apprendre à me faire de telles frayeurs " S'exclama t-il en recouvrant son corps du sien.

Le rire de Bella raisonna dans la pièce.

XXX

Et voilà ! Vous avez vu Bella en action ! Bon certes ca fait un peu Wonderwoman, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

La semaine prochaine clôtura l'histoire )

A vos reviews et à lundi prochain !


	10. Mariage et Couronnement

Bien le bonjour en ce début de semaine !

Voici le dernier chapitre de ma petite histoire, je vous remercie pour votre fidèle lecture et tous vos reviews, je pensais ne pas en recevoir autant que ca !

Ce début de chapitre est un peu plus sombre, il devrait peut-être être classé en T je en sais pas.

Bonne lecture !

XXX

" Calme-toi Bella " S'exclama Alice agacée tentant vainement de calmer une Bella dévorée par le stress.

" Et s'il a changé d'avis ? "

" Tu sais bien que non, Aro est au moins aussi impatient que toi, j'espère juste pour ses frères qu'il est un peu plus détendu ! "

Habillée de son peignoir Bella était nerveuse, elle faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, s'était le grand jour, elle allait enfin s'unir à Aro, couronnée aussi, même si s'était bien plus secondaire pour elle à l'instant présent.

Alice, Esmée, Rosalie, Athenodora, Didyme et Jane, dont elle était devenue proche depuis la bataille près de Milan, la regardait à mi chemin entre l'amusement et la consternation. Comment une femme capable d'un tel sang froid, de mettre en place d'astucieuse stratégie pouvait se laisser emporter par son appréhension de cette façon, un mystère.

" Viens Bella, nous devons te coiffer. " Intervient Didyme espérant la détendre un peu.

Bella se laissa faire et en profita pour repenser aux six derniers mois. La préparation du mariage lui avait demandé beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Bien sur elle était secondée par Didyme et Athenodora, mais elle souhaitait que tout soit absolument parfait, de plus il s'agissait du premier maria ge royal depuis plusieurs siècles, hors que question qu'il y ai une fausse note.

De nombreuses personnes étaient invitées, venant des quatre coins de la terre. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Heureusement Aro l'épaulait avec efficacité, répondant à ses questions, lui prêtant main forte. Elle menait toujours à bien des missions qui lui permettait de lui changer les idées.

Sa relation avec Jane avait prit une autre dimension lorsque celle-ci était venue la remercier pour lui avoir sauvé la vie, elles avaient fini par devenir amis et Bella la considérait maintenant avec la même affection qu' Athenodora et Didyme.

Même si les missions n'avait pas manqué, une en particulier l'avait marqué, ils avaient été appelé pour des cas de morsures sur enfants humains, où, changés en vampires les jeunes têtes blondes avaient fait un carnage.

_Flash back_

Isabella avait pris son équipe habituelle et ils s'étaient rendus sur les lieux du massacre, la police humaine était dépassée, ils avaient attribués les meurtres et les disparitions à un tueur en série particulièrement sadique.

L'arrivée de Bella et de sa garde (les dix même que lors de sa mission à Milan) dans le petit village d'Allemagne n'était pas passée inaperçue. Les habitants avaient rapidement compris qu'ils n'étaient pas des gens ordinaires. Il faut dire que les trois berlines aux vitres tintées avaient vite attisées la curiosité de la petite bourgade. Les Volturi avaient en amont traité avec certains contacts qu'ils avaient dans la police pour intervenir sur l'affaire et effacer par la suite les dossiers et les preuves de leur passage.

Max, l'hôtelier, avait tout de suite compris qu'une personne importante descendait dans son hôtel lorsqu'il avait vu les trois voitures s'arrêter sur le parking de son modeste établissement. Quatre personnes étaient sorties de la première voiture et quatre autres de la dernière. Un homme et une femme sortirent de la voiture du milieu et le chauffeur ouvrit la porte arrière à une dernière femme. Le gérant de l'hôtel compris immédiatement à la façon dont se tenait la jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas à faire à n'importe qui. Il la vit échanger quelques mots avec une jeune fille blonde.

Fébrile Max observa la petite blonde se déplacer vers lui, son hôtel était peut être le plus moderne de la ville, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir une clientèle aussi haut de gamme. Dans un Allemand parfait elle lui avait demandé neuf chambres parmi les plus luxueuses, toutes au même étage. Par "chance" l'établissement était presque vide. Les nouvelles s'étaient rapidement propagées et même si la ville n'était pas spécialement touristique, les touristes de passages ne s'arrêtaient plus dans la ville avec ces histoires de meurtres et, les affaires n'étaient pas bonnes. La jeune fille avait réglé sans broncher la note et Max avait vu défiler devant lui une procession de personne toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Ils avaient tous l'air sur leurs gardes, entourant la femme brune.

XXX

Tous s'étaient réunis dans la chambre de Bella attendant les instructions.

" Bien " Déclara Bella en sortant une feuille transparente, qu'elle agrandie et qu'elle étala sur la table, elle tapa rapidement le nom du village en bas dans la barre de recherche, fit quelques manipulations de plus et un plan en 3D de la ville et de ses alentours apparu. " Nos sources policières nous ont informé que le premier meurtre a eu lieu ici " Dit elle en indiquant un point sur la carte qui s'illumina en rouge " Devant l'ampleur du phénomène nos contacts internationaux ont eu vent de l'affaire et ont rapidement fait le lien Ils nous ont bien sur appelé par la suite. "

De nombreux points rouges étaient apparus sur la carte au fur et à mesure de son discours.

" Comme d'habitude nous devons mettre fin à se carnage avant que les autorités Allemandes ne se posent trop de questions et puissent penser à autre chose qu'un tueur en série. Bien sur la discrétion est de rigueur comme nous sommes dans un endroit fortement peuplés, aucun de vous ne sera dehors après minuit, je veux que nous nous fondions dans la population. Certains d'entre vous irons discuter avec les humains ayant pu être témoin d'un des meurtres. Les autres viendront avec moi nous commencerons à l'endroit où le premier meurtre à eu lieu.

Au vu des quelques enfants disparus, nous pensons qu'un vampire les à mordus et qu'il en a perdu le contrôle, mais la piste de nouveaux nés n'est pas à exclure non plus. Vous éliminez les enfants s'ils ont été changés, je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'ils s'échappent. Dans la mesure du possible je veux la créatrice en vie. Je sais que vous avez l'habitude de ce genre de missions en immersion, mais ne prenez aucun risque inutile. "

Ils hochèrent la tête aux déclarations de Bella, habitués à travailler ensemble maintenant. Lorsqu'elle parait en mission en générale elle prenait toujours la même équipe, sauf quand l'un d'eux n'était pas disponible.

Trois jours plus tard, ils pensaient avoir trouvé le lieu de résidence des vampires, ils avaient fini par en venir à la conclusion en interrogeant les habitants qu'un couple de vampires était installé sur les hauteurs de la ville dans un château. L'information avait fait tiquer Isabella, pour posséder un château les vampires devaient sans doute avoir un certain âge et connaissait donc parfaitement les règles et les sanctions allant avec. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu pousser un couple sans doute plusieurs fois centenaire à ce genre de folies. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à déterminer s'il s'agissait de nouveaux nés ou d'enfants mordus.

Méfiants ils avaient garés les voitures à l'entrée de la propriété et avaient fait le trajet à pieds. Arrivés devant la grande porte Bella avait donné deux coups de heurtoir. Au bout de quelques instants un des battants de la porte avait fini par s'ouvrir dans un couinement très désagréable.

Avant qu'aucun d'eux n'ai pu faire le moindre geste une forme hurlante heurta Bella au visage manquant de la renverser. Grâce à sa force Isabella réussi à se dégager avant que sa garde n'ait à intervenir, les marques que lui avaient fait les ongles de l'enfant commençaient déjà à disparaitre. Elle tient la forme à bout de bras prenant conscience que sous cette amas de cheveux noirs se trouvait une petite fille. Interloquée elle resta un instant interdite pendant que l'enfant hurlait, grognait, tentait de griffer. Elle prit le temps de la regarder, la petite robe à fleures était pleine de sang tout le comme les membres et le visage de la petite dont les yeux rouges brulaient de convoitise. Elle demeura interdite un instant. Cette petite aurait très bien pu être la sienne et celle d'Aro.

Sa garde vit son visage se durcir brusquement et sans crier garde elle brisa le coup de la petite qui s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon au bout des bras d'Isabella. Elle se baissa et déposa le corps de la petite contre l'un des murs de l'entrée, lui ferma les yeux avant d'effleurer sa joue avec douceur. Elle se redressa, ferma les yeux un instant et mis feu au corps de l'enfant.

Elle se retourna vers sa garde qui l'observait sans bouger.

" Nous savons maintenant à quel type de crime nous avons à faire. Ils sont moins forts, mais plus dangereux que des nouveaux nés, ils n'ont pas conscience du danger que nous pouvons représenter et sont coincés dans un corps qu'ils ne pourront jamais maîtriser. Soyez prudent, ils pourraient gravement nous blesser, ne baissez pas votre garde. Jane tu viendras avec moi, pour les autres vous vous séparerez en groupe de trois. Vous brûlez les corps à chaque fois sauf les créateurs, je m'en chargerais personnellement. "

Ils acquiescèrent avant de partir chacun de leur côté, Bella et Jane traversèrent un petit salon en ouvrant chacun des placards, regardant absolument partout, sous les tables, sous les meubles. Elles traversèrent ensuite la salle de balle dans un état déplorable, de nombreuses glaces étaient brisées, sans non plus rencontrer personne.

Deux enfants les attaquèrent quand elles arrivèrent dans le séjour, des jumeaux blonds comme les blés, les yeux luisant se jetèrent sur elles, Jane utilisa son don avant de le tuer, Bella réceptionna l'enfant dans ses bras et lui brisa également le coup. Ebranlée elle serra l'enfant contre elle pendant quelques instants en essayant se convaincre qu'ils étaient en train de les libérer d'une malédiction. Tenant toujours l'enfant dans ses bras, elle se tourna de nouveau vers Jane qui avait allongé l'autre enfant au centre de la pièce, elle l'avait un peu recoiffé, ajusté ses vêtements. Bella s'approcha d'eux et déposa le garçon à côté de son frère, elle réajusta sommairement les cheveux du petit.

Elles se redressèrent et sans échanger un seul mot Bella mit feu aux deux corps.

Avec raideur, elles quittèrent le séjour pour ce rendre dans un placard d'où emmenait des sanglots, avec précaution Jane ouvrit la porte et elles découvrirent un garçon plus grand que les deux précédents. Il braqua brusquement ses deux yeux rouges sur elles. Il était assis dans le fond du placard, ses bras entourant ses genoux remontés sur sa poitrine, du sang maculait le contour de sa bouche et il se balançait d'avant en arrière.

Bella hocha la tête et Jane s'approcha de l'enfant, elles pensaient qu'il était trop vieux pour réagir comme les autres et qu'il était en faite un nouveau né. La vampire posa une main sur l'avant bras du jeune garçon, et avant qu'elle ai pu faire un geste il l'a mordit à la main. Jane poussa un cri de surprise et se redressa, le petit lui sauta alors dessus, mais fut arrêté par le bouclier d'Isabella qui le fit tomber par terre. Avant qu'il ait pu se relever elle le fit brûler, et sans attendre Jane, elle reprit l'exploration du château cette dernière ne se fit pas prier pour la suivre.

Elles débouchèrent sur un bureau, qui devait être en son temps richement décoré, des tentures arrachées pendaient un peu partout des murs, un tableau troué et brûlé à certains endroit dominait la pièce. Sur une banquète cassée reposait le corps d'un vampire, il lui manquait la moitié du visage et un bras. Nul doute qu'il ne reviendrait pas à la vie.

Les deux femmes se retournèrent en même temps quand elles entendirent quelqu'un fredonner une mélodie. Sur une chaise à bascule, une femme vampire, qui avait dû être belle, se balançait en tenant dans ses bras un bébé. Elle lui donnait le biberon, et Bella constata qu'il s'agissait de sang. La future Reine était maintenant persuadée que la vampire avait perdu la raison. Deux autres enfants qui arrivaient à peine à marcher tentaient d'escalader la femme pour atteindre le biberon.

" Je sais qui vous êtes " Murmura la femme d'un ton joyeux rempli d'une douce folie. " Vous êtes les Volturi, vous êtes venu me rendre mon Anthémius ! "

" Que lui est-il arrivé ? " Demanda Bella décidé à faire la lumière sur ce massacre.

" Les loups garous, ils nous ont poursuivit alors que nous chassions, il s'est sacrifié pour que je vive, mais maintenant que vous êtes là, tout va s'arranger n'est ce pas ? Papa va revenir, n'est ce pas les enfants ? " Roucoula t-elle en berçant le bébé.

" Pourquoi les enfants ? Vous connaissez nos lois, vous savez que c'est interdit. "

" Je me sentais si seule sans Anthémius, ils m'apportent du réconfort et de la compagnie, ne sont-ils pas merveilleux ? "

" Ils ont massacré des innocents, ils n'ont aucune conscience, aucun jugement, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. "

" Je vous interdis de dire ca " Hurla t-elle tout d'un coup hystérique.

" Vous avez condamné ses enfants à la mort. "

" C'est pas ma faute, c'est la leur, ils m'ont prit mon Anthémius alors que nous étions en terrain neutre pour chasser, c'est leur faute, c'est pas la mienne, laissez mes enfants tranquille. " Répondit-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix.

Bella tiqua à l'information et la classa dans un coin de sa tête, une entente cordiale était en place avec les loups garous, et certains terrains étaient neutres ou réservés à chaque race, elle se promis de vérifier si d'autres attaques de ce genre avaient déjà eu lieu.

Elle sentit le reste de sa garde arriver et elle les consulta du regard, la mission avait été rempli sans dommage.

D'un coup la vampire bondit et tenta de s'enfuir, Alec lui coupa brutalement les sens et elle fut immobilisée.

" Nous l'emmenons avec nous à Volterra, j'ai besoin qu'Aro la voie. Alec, tu pourras lui couper ses sens jusqu'à ce que nous rentrions ? "

" Bien sur "

" Je te remercie "

Bella s'approcha du bébé tombé par terre et l'examina avec attention pendant que Jane s'occupait des deux autres. Il pleurait fortement, la vampire approcha son doigt et le petit l'attrapa d'un coup. Le geste lui arracha un sourire, elle se sentait mal de devoir mettre fin à la vie d'un si petit être, arraché à sa famille avant qu'il n'ait pu découvrir le monde.

Elle le prit dans ses bras incapable de prendre une décision le concernant. Jane s'était déjà occupée des deux plus vieux. Elle le berça un long moment et attendit qu'il s'endorme avant d'effectuer sa sombre besogne. Elle le déposa ensuite au près des autres enfants et mis feu à leurs corps.

_Fin du flash back_

Cette mission était longtemps restée dans ses pensées, et même plusieurs mois après elle continuait d'y songer. Aro et elle avaient beaucoup parlé quand elle était revenue d'Allemagne, et il avait compris combien elle avait été ébranlé, surtout après avoir eu accès aux pensées de la femme. Il avait pu confirmer ses dires, et ils s'étaient renseignés sur des attaques de loups garous. Ils avaient pu s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas isolée, et depuis ils surveillaient de très près les agissements des loups.

Bella sortie de ses pensées lorsque les filles mirent la dernière touche dans ses cheveux. Ils avaient été rassemblés dans un chignon très travaillé avec quelques perles dans ses cheveux noirs.

" C'est magnifique, merci " Dit-elle émue.

Elle se tourna vers la porte lorsqu'un coup retenti sur celle-ci. Après avoir été invité à entrer, Carlisle avança dans la pièce.

" C'est l'heure Bella "

Les vampires présents quittèrent la pièce, laissant Carlisle et Isabella seul.

" Tu es magnifique " Murmura t-il en s'approchant d'elle. " Je suis fière que tu m'ais choisi pour que je t'accompagne jusque devant Aro. "

" Personne n'aurait été mieux placé que toi pour le faire. "

" Viens, allons y, ne le faisons pas attendre. "

Carlisle la conduit vers la salle de balle spécialement aménagée pour l'occasion. Arrivée devant la porte elle eu le réflexe humain s'inspirer sans doute dans le but de calmer sa nervosité.

" Tout va bien se passer ne t'en fais pas " La rassura Carlisle en lui donnant son bras qu'elle prit sans hésiter.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur la salle décorée de fleurs, et de tentures beige et magnifique s'avança sur le tapis pourpre, vêtue d'une magnifique robe ivoire. Le bustier était brodé et sertie de perle, le bas de la robe était constitué de voilage transparent les uns sur les autres, alors qu'un tissus identique à celui du bustier recouvrait les trois quart de la robe.

Elle remontait fièrement l'année au bras de Carlisle tandis que les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Bella ne quittait pas Aro des yeux, superbe dans son costume noir trois pièce, ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, faisant fi des personnes et du décor autour d'eux. Elle distinguait à peine derrière lui les quatre trônes. Carlisle déposa sa main dans celle d'Aro et ils échangèrent un sourire.

Ils se tournèrent vers Marcus qui venait de prendre place, et un silence quasi religieux s'établi dans l'assemblée. Aro pressa la main de Bella tandis que Marcus énonçait leurs engagements, malgré les personnes présentes, s'était leur instant à eux, celui qu'ils n'oublieraient pas.

Ils échangèrent leurs annaux et un baiser sous les applaudissements des membres de l'assistance. Perdant momentanément leur retenu, les Volturi exprimaient leur joie. Beaucoup de monde était présent, sans doute plus que le soir du bal où ils s'étaient enfin trouvés.

Marcus enchaina avec le couronnement, lui rappelant les devoirs d'une Reine Volturi. La cérémonie fut bien plus solennelle, les Volturi dirigeaient depuis de nombreux siècles et beaucoup de vampire présent n'avaient pas vu leur arrivé sur le trône. Ce jour était vraiment historique.

Digne de son nouveau rang, Isabella s'inclina légèrement lorsqu'Aro apposa la couronne sur sa tête, les applaudissements traversèrent de nouveau la salle et les deux souverains échangèrent un sourire.

XXX

Plus tard alors que les invités étaient partis depuis longtemps et que le bal en leur honneur était terminés, les deux jeunes mariés profitaient de leur nuit de noce et seulement quelques soupires et rires troublaient le silence de la nuit.

Fin

XXX

Je n'aime pas vraiment cette fin, et encore je l'ai modifiée pour vous dire… Et en plus elle est courte… Ce n'est pas trop mon truc la clôture des histoires mais j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu !

J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé et je remercie tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me suivre depuis deux mois !

Il est possible que cette fic est une site, j'ai déjà écris deux chapitres, mais tant que je n'aurais pas fini, je la garde pour moi )

Lundi prochain, je publierais un petit OS qui n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire, mais qui est plus sombres, j'espère que cela vous plaira !

A la prochaine )

Tyto


End file.
